A Witch Lost in Time
by PrueAndyForever
Summary: AU fic. Set after the season 2 finale. What if Piper and Leo hadn't returned from their trip to the Elder Realm? As the Elders fail to come up with answers, Prue and Phoebe sruggle to uncover the truth behind their disappearance as a fourth sister appears
1. Prologue

**Title: A Witch Lost in Time**

**Rating: **T (Teen +)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Charmed**. I just enjoy pretending. Ha-ha ... **lol. **

**Summary: Alternate Universe fic. This is set between the season 2 finale (Be Careful What You Witch For) and season 3, then will continue on into the future. **

**What if Piper hadn't returned back home from her trip with Leo after leaving Prue and Phoebe behind in the season 2 finale? When the Elders fail to come up with answers, the sisters struggle to uncover the truth behind Piper and Leo's disappearance along with maintaining the Power of Three after a fourth sister enters the picture. **

**The Pairings/Eventual Pairings will include:** Prue/Andy; Phoebe/Cole; Piper/Leo; Paige/Henry

**Author's Note: **Hi. Just wanted to leave a quick note to any readers out there. I'm currently working on another piece titled **Revelations of the Ultimate Kind **but the idea for this story happened to just come to me. Therefore, I felt the need to put this out there now instead of waiting until my other one was finished. Unfortunately, that does mean I can't promise frequent updates for this one only because I feel obligated to finish my other work first. This is more of a side piece; however, I intend to complete it. I may be able to work around posting a new chapter each time I post for my other fan-fiction, but that would definitely mean shorter chapters. And I know those of you who are reading my other work are familiar with the longer chapters in that one, **lol. **

**Hope that doesn't scare anyone away. But now without further delay, here's the first part to: **

_**A Witch Lost in Time...**_

* * *

**Prologue **

Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows, worry etched all over her face. Phoebe stood to the side of her, arms folded, with the same mask of concern gracing her own beautiful features. They were in the attic and both sisters had the same burning question on their minds.

_Where the hell were Piper and Leo?_

"Prue, we've already tried spells to summon them!" Phoebe objected. "And it hasn't been working, so what makes you think it's going to work this time, huh?"

"Phoebe, I'm not giving up, okay?" Prue protested strongly. "There's got to be some other way for them to hear us. We're just missing it!"

"Missing it? Prue, it's been over two months and there's no sign of either one of them. Something's wrong. Maybe they can't hear us because they're in trouble," Phoebe countered. "And for the record, I'm not giving up either!"

Prue slammed the Book of Shadows shut. She brought both hands up to cover her face, while resting her elbows against the podium. "I know, I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, I really don't want to fight. I'm just really worried now. Piper should have been back."

Phoebe sighed, reaching out to gently rub against her sister's back. It was meant as a comforting gesture. "I know, sweetie. Me too," she responded, reassuring Prue of the fact that she felt just as worried. "But we'll find a way to bring her back home."

"We better. Because with the Source all over us and now this new threat with the Triad, we're way beyond being screwed without the Power of Three!" Prue pointed out. "What if she doesn't come back? And what if we can't find her?"

Prue hated to admit it but those burning questions were her worst fears. Those same troubling questions kept replaying over and over again in her mind. What if this situation was one completely out of her control? Prue was so used to being in control and looking out for her sisters. Just the idea alone, of having to sit back and wait for things to work out on their own, absolutely scared her to death. Was she sick? Was she hurt? Prue pleaded with the universe that the answer to those questions was a resounding 'no', especially when she was powerless to do anything about it.

"Hey. Maybe we can talk to Cole?" Phoebe suggested out of the blue.

Prue stared at her sister like she had just lost her mind. "The ADA?" she questioned. "How exactly is that supposed to help us find Piper?"

"No, I mean just in case we need a cover story. Until Piper gets back," Phoebe clarified what she meant. "Prue, I want to be able to find her just as much as you do. But if she doesn't return home soon, we're going to have to report her missing. And Cole's got alot of connections in his field, so if I talk to him, maybe that can help take off some of the attention that would fall on us."

Cole Turner.

Prue was well aware that her sister had taken an immediate liking to the brooding Assistant District Attorney. And the interest appeared to be mutual for they had already gone out together on a couple dinner dates this month. Granted, Prue had to admit that the man did generate sex appeal and his attraction almost came off in a rather dark and mysterious way. Just the type Phoebe usually went for, she reflected. But still. There was something about him that just felt very off to Prue. She couldn't quite place her finger on it yet but she would keep a close eye on him. After all, she didn't want her baby sister to get hurt down the road.

"Maybe," Prue relented. "But I still think we should try something else first." Then she walked into the center of the attic, looking up to the ceiling.

Phoebe sent her a questioning look. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Trying to call the Elders."

"Uh, whoa. Prue!" Phoebe began to protest as she walked over to join her sister. "I thought we agreed contacting them wasn't a good idea. You know? Because of that whole witch and whitelighter forbidden thing they got going on up there," she dramatically waved her hands about, before using a finger to point up towards the ceiling. "The plan is to bring them back alive," she cracked. "We don't want to get them in trouble."

"That was a month ago, when we let it slide," Prue countered. "Before we thought something was really wrong. But right now, I'm willing to try anything to get Piper back safely. Even if that means with consequences attached."

Phoebe relented with a weary sigh and then Prue began calling above them.

"Hello? Anybody up there?" she shouted. "If you can hear us, we can really use some help down here! Hello?"

"Hello up there!" Phoebe joined in with her sister.

"Hello?" they both shouted together.

Then, with their backs turned, orbs materialized in behind them.

"We can hear you just fine!" a voice sounded from behind them. "Please stop shouting!"

Prue and Phoebe both jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. Turning around, they came face to face with two Elders. One was a man, as the voice clearly indicated, while the second one was a woman.

"Oh!" Prue's voice resounded. "Hi there."

Phoebe gritted against her teeth and issued a quick wave without saying a word.

"What seems to be the problem?" the woman Elder spoke next. Thankfully, she did come across more friendly and alot less annoyed by their summoning.

"The problem?" Prue reiterated. "Uh, yeah. We're sorta', kinda' having a little trouble locating our sister," she stated cautiously, scrunching up her eyes as she addressed the Elders. "And we were maybe hoping that you would be able to sense for her?"

"Sense for her?" the man Elder inquired suspiciously. "Where's Leo?" he questioned. "That's what your whitelighter is for," he asserted.

Phoebe laughed nervously. "Right. Uh, see, that's sorta' where the other problem comes in," she stated while glancing over at Prue. "He's kinda' missing too."

"Missing?" the man Elder reiterated, rather annoyed. "You mean as in _together_?"

Both Prue and Phoebe glanced between each other, guilty expressions plastered all over their faces. The woman Elder picked up on it immediately. She felt sympathy go out to them and for the predicament they now found themselves in; however, she also acknowledged that there was little they could do if Piper and Leo had decided to break the rules.

"They left together, yes," Phoebe settled on, without going into the finer details regarding Piper and Leo's relationship. "But that was two months ago. And we haven't heard back from them or seen them since. We were hoping that you had."

"You mean they left together because they're currently cohabitating with one another," the man Elder accused with disgust. "Which in that case, the matter is completely out of our hands. If and when they are found they will be dealt with accordingly."

Prue held her hand up straight away, momentarily putting aside the Elder's warning about consequences for both Leo and Piper, as she asked what they needed confirmed. "Wait, hold on a minute," she declared. "Are you saying you haven't seen or heard from Leo at all? In all of that time?" Prue looked between the two Elders.

"No!" confirmed the man Elder. "But time is not a measurable quantity in our realm. We go for periods without seeing whitelighters who are assigned to charges. So it would not give us cause for any concern whatsoever."

Prue and Phoebe shared a knowing look. Okay, so now they were sure something went terribly wrong. Leo was supposed to take Piper with him, back up _there. _So if they never even reached _there, _where did they end up going instead? More disturbingly, how?

"But something's not right," protested Phoebe. "It's like they just vanished."

"And we need to find them," Prue added. "Without Piper, we won't have the Power of Three we need to take on the Source or the Triad."

"That is not our problem," the man Elder replied.

Phoebe snorted in disbelief. "Wait, not your problem? Uh, aren't you guys supposed to help protect the greater good? Innocents and all that good stuff? And yet now it sounds like you're basically telling us that you won't do a damn thing to help?" She was getting mad.

Prue stood with her arms folded as she observed her upset sister. After looking back at the two Elders, she addressed them herself.

"So that's it? We're supposed to just let it go? Hope that the Source or the Triad doesn't come after us or kill us while you sit back and let it happen? And what about our sister? And Leo? You're telling me neither of them are worth saving for the greater good?"

The woman Elder answered Prue's question this time around.

"This isn't about letting anything happen, Prue," she addressed the oldest Charmed One with some regret mixed in with what she about to say. She wished that she could do more to help, but she just couldn't. "It's about free-will. Yes, we have rules that both our kind and our charges are bound to abide by. But with that said, that doesn't mean we have the power to stop you from breaking the rules or from making the wrong choices. That's what the consequences are there for. To teach you so you can learn from them."

"If Piper and Leo cut their ties from serving the greater good to be together," the man Elder interjected. "There is little we can do about it."

"No! Piper wouldn't do that!" Phoebe protested. "She would never just leave me or Prue behind like that. Not ever." She refused to believe it. She knew very well how much Piper wanted to have a normal life. More than any of them. But she would never just abandon them.

The woman Elder shook her head sadly. "Now you can understand why we have the rules we do in place. To prevent something like this from happening. The only thing we can tell you is that they aren't dead. That much about them we can sense. But other than that they do feel cut off from us. We must go now," came her parting comment.

Before either Prue or Phoebe had the opportunity to respond back to the words, both Elders disappeared within a flurry of orbs, taking them back from whence they came.

"Great," Phoebe announced, throwing her arms up in the air. "Alot of good that did us. We should start digging our graves now and save the Source the trouble. I really think we just made things worse for ourselves, Prue. Which is why I'm back to what I was thinking before. We're definitely going to need Cole's help as soon as we can come up with a cover story."

Prue began walking back in the direction of the podium and to the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, now what are you doing?" Phoebe asked her sister despondently, while watching Prue's movements. She then resigned herself and moved to join her sister back at the podium.

"You heard them, didn't you?" Prue countered. "They can still sense them. So we're back to trying the _To Call For a Lost Witch _spell. Gather some of the candles."

Phoebe sighed. "But Prue, they also said they felt cut off from them too. Which probably explains why magic hasn't been working."

"Yes, but if they can be sensed by magic," Prue explained, "maybe it'll just take a little longer for the magic to reach them?" she reasoned. "It doesn't hurt to keep trying at this point."

Prue grabbed the Book of Shadows, already opened to the page that they needed. Then she headed to the center of the attic and sat down. Giving in, Phoebe went to retrieve some candles. She then grabbed for a pot and a knife which would also be needed for the small summoning ritual. She sat down across from Prue and after positioning the candles on the floor, both sisters began lighting them. Prue then reached across for Phoebe's hands. With the Book of Shadows opened up to the side of them, hands held together, they began chanting the spell together.

_"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. __Come to us we call you near, come to us and settle here."_

Then Prue grabbed for the knife. She pricked her finger tip with it and then reached over to hand it to Phoebe, who repeated the same action. Both sisters deposited a drop of blood into the pot and finished reciting the spell.

_"Blood to blood we summon thee; blood to blood return to me!"_

Both sisters felt a wind pick up around them as the candles began to flicker against it. A slight chill could also be felt as both sisters wrapped their arms up around themselves. Hopefully, it was a good sign, an indication that the spell had worked this time. Prue just waited, looking around. Closing her eyes, Phoebe pleaded with herself.

_Please please let this work._

**(-X-)**

**Underworld**

Through the winding pathways found everywhere within the Underworld lair, the hooded figure moved at a quick pace. He was so close to achieving his goal. Already he had managed to successfully infiltrate the Charmed Ones lives. But soon, very soon, they would be a threat no longer. They had a plan, one that had already been set into motion. A plan that would make the mortal realm none the wiser.

The figure reached the entrance he sought and then bowed before the two demonic guardsmen. It was a display of obedience for they weren't any average, lower-level, demon guards but instead demons whose direct purpose was in serving the Source. After this initial show of respect, the hooded figure pulled the hood back, revealing his identity.

It was Cole.

The guardsmen stepped aside, allowing him entrance. As he stepped inside, he was greeted by the sight of the Source, sitting on top of his elaborate throne. Immediately, he bowed down before him, down on one knee.

"Well?" the Source demanded.

"So far the plan has been a success, my lord," Cole informed the Head Master of the entire Underworld. "One sister along with their whitelighter have already been dealt with. And the youngest should be the easier one to get to next."

Cole swallowed, trying to ignore the guilt and that gnawing sensation being felt in the pit of his stomach, feelings that were given birth to after those words had passed through his mouth. He knew how dangerous it was to be giving into that human side of himself, the one he had worked so hard to suppress for many years. But on a very subconscious level, he acknowledged that he was starting to fall for the witch.

"Very good, Belthazor!" the Source's booming voice rang out. "We should be ready to complete the next phase of our plan soon."

"Which is what, my lord?" he inquired.

The Source waved his hand and pounded the tip of his heavy sword against the hardened gravel found beneath them. Out of the Source's actions, a whirlwind appeared, bringing along with it two figures who each stood to the side of the Source's throne. One a man and the other a woman. Cole's eyes widened in shock but quickly he covered up his reaction. He wasn't aware of all the specifics relating to the Source's plan for the Charmed Ones. However, he couldn't help but be taken aback by the sight in front of him.

The man and the woman were both dressed in dark, leathery attire. And with their form of dress, their faces carried a deep and dark expression. The feeling surrounding their presence was dark and evil but that was not what caused Cole to react.

It was because the two people staring back at him were Piper and Leo.

* * *

**To Be Continued? ...**

Okay. So I'll end it there for now and wait a little bit to update again. And if there appears to be enough interest shown in it, then I'll definitely continue with it. If not, I may not continue or I might just put it on the back-burner for awhile before coming back to it.

With that said please don't forget to **review. :o)**

And to those of you waiting for the next chapter to **Revelations of the Ultimate Kind**, it should probably be ready in a few days time. **;o)**


	2. Enter The Sister

Wow, **lol. **I guess this story has generated some interest so I'll continue.

First, please let me take the time to thank my very first reviewers for offering their input/interest that helped kick the next chapter into motion: **anetteo, littlemissbad, writerchic16, CSM, ariasjunior, missypaige06, Joleca, lizardmomma, thesistersthree, **and** bay. **

**anetteo: **thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying my other story too. **:o)**

**littlemissbad: **thanks to you and welcome on board with the others.

**writerchic16: lol.** yeah there are alot of future/Chris fics out there, aren't there? I was kind of surprised to see that myself. I guess Wyatt/Chris were really popular with a certain portion of the fan-base. I mean, I like them and I don't mind incorporating them into my fics (which will be happening in my other story soon), but I prefer the sisters to be the central plot focus.

Thanks for the positive words regarding my writing. Happy you find it well-written.

**CSM: **Hey. Welcome to my next fic ... **lol. **Glad to hear you think I portray the interaction of all four sisters, together, well. Hope that you'll like it here too.

**ariasjunior: **thanks for showing your support for the story.

**missypaige06: **ah, looking forward to some Prue/Paige interaction I see ... **lol. **That I can promise you there will be. **;o) **

**Joleca: **Hey there and welcome to the story. Judging by your review, I take it you're a big Phoebe/Cole fan? **lol. **This is my first fic that will be geared with them together. Hope it'll meet your expectations. **:o)**

**lizardmomma, thesistersthree, **and** bay: **A big big thanks to the three of you and I hope you continue to read and like it.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I woke up this morning and found out that I still don't own Charmed. But my first title is a spin-off of the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon. So I did borrow that to entertain all of you out there, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter the Sister**

**South Bay Social Services ****... (2 weeks later)**

Paige Matthews stood in line behind the other five or six people waiting to gain access to the copy machine. For the fourth time within ten minutes, she glanced down at her watch and then proceeded to stomp her foot against the carpeted floor, a bit impatiently.

It wasn't really in Paige's nature to display such irritable behavior but today was just different. She had come to work this morning only to find her desk stacked up high with scattered paperwork. She had a very heavy workload expectation from her supervisor, deadlines that needed to be met by five, and to top all of that off: being expected to operate and meet every job duty on a lack of sleep. However, she tried hard to remind herself that all these heavy expectations were only temporary, and something she had to endure, if she hoped to one day become the social worker she desired to be.

Just paying my fair share of the dues. To the rest of this grunt work like everyone else who came before me, she thought and reasoned with herself.

While waiting, Paige quickly reflected on the recurring nightmares she had been experiencing for about the past two weeks. They were strange and had been brought on from out of nowhere. But she didn't know what to make of them. Some of these dreams involved her being drawn to a deep, dark, and hidden place, some place that was surrounded by nothing more than hard rock and walls lit with torches. The surroundings gave her a very creepy vibe, so much so that she would have to conclude that this 'dream' was more like a nightmare for her. Then, the nightmare would involve piercing screams that could be heard everywhere around her. They almost sounded like strained cries for help. This was usually the point in the nightmare where things changed, and the dream would shift to a strange looking symbol that somehow felt strangely familiar to her. It was a symbol made out of three loops and it created a circular pattern. Then the image in the dream would shift again to three blurry faces of women she was sure she had never met before; however, once again, she encountered that odd feeling of familiarity. Those images of all three women would transform from something 'normal' into three faces full of darkness. Usually, Paige would bolt upright in bed after this part, fully awake and gasping for air. Were the dreams supposed to mean something?

Paige suddenly took note that she was almost to the copier. Only two people ahead of her now. However, everybody's attention was suddenly drawn to a new distraction when some kind of disruption break out after two people entered through the doors to the office.

"Let me go!" a young girl's voice could be heard pleading. "I'm not going back!"

A man's stern voice countered the teenager's plea. "Oh, believe me, you're going back. Or it's going to be another trip back to juvie."

He had a firm grasp on the teenaged girl's elbow and he appeared to be dragging her along as she tried desperately to resist, struggling and dragging her feet across the carpeted floor. He stopped at a desk to inquire about the situation, pulling out a badge and then flashing it.

"Henry Mitchell," he announced. "I'm a probation officer with the juvenile court. Can I please speak to Ms. Croft?"

Karen Croft, a social worker with the department and also Paige's supervisor, stood in the line in front of Paige. Sighing wearily, she shook her head, taking in the scene before her.

"Oh, Melissa," Paige heard her boss mutter.

Then, turning to address Paige, Karen Croft spoke to her. "Uh, Paige, think you can get this for me?" she asked, shoving the papers in her arms before Paige had the chance to answer her. She then made a hasty departure in the direction of the commotion. "I'm Karen Croft," Paige also heard her announce, while walking over to greet the attractive man and the rebellious teen.

Paige just rolled her eyes. "Sure. Why not?" she retorted out of earshot. "It's not like I didn't already have enough to do!"

Stepping up to the now vacant copy machine and preparing to use it, Paige suddenly felt a windy draft blow from somewhere around her. While glancing to her right side, a newspaper appeared out of a small flurry of sparkling orbs and dropped to her left, dropping down by her feet. Paige felt the sudden contact and after finding it lying there, she bent down to pick it up. With a questioning look, her eyes scanned around the small room and then reverted back to the contents found on the front page. Her eyes widened in surprise at the headline.

**San Francisco Chronicle:** Young Woman Vanishes. Local Club Owner, Piper Halliwell, Still Missing After Search Leads to Dead End.

**(-X-) **

The knock against the front door to the manor resounded through the downstairs. Phoebe immediately rushed into the foyer to answer it. After swinging the door wide open, she was then greeted by the sight of Cole waiting on the other side it.

"Cole, thank god," she announced, flinging her arms around his neck. "Anything?"

Cole closed his eyes and returned the hug a bit awkwardly before gently pulling back. He spotted Prue coming around the corner from the dining room, her arms crossed, and a folded newspaper in one hand. She didn't trust him. She was suspicious of him and he knew it. Which would really make it that much harder to get to her, he analyzed. He shut the door behind him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But there's nothing new. No one is coming forward claiming to have seen your sister leaving _P3_ after closing it down for the night." He paused for a minute, taking a look between both sisters. "Now, forgive me for asking again, but why exactly was your sister's car left here at the house and not found back at the club?"

Phoebe glanced over her shoulder towards Prue who took it from there.

"I already told you the first time," Prue's tone was firm. "I needed to borrow her car that day for a scheduled photo shoot. Mine was broken down and in the shop so I dropped her off at the club that day. I was supposed to pick her up that night after closing but she wasn't there."

Luckily for them, Prue's car really had been in the 'shop' that day. So they used that particular day to their advantage. Besides that, it was the best cover story that they had been able to come up with in such a short span of time. They decided to go with a simple story of Piper never making it back home from _P3_ late that night. They also opted to just keep Leo out of the whole mess because the less explaining there was to do, the better for them.

Cole narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded his head slightly before continuing. He stood with his hands held against his hips and glanced between both sisters. "Uh-huh," he nodded again. "Well, you are aware of the fact that most of the staff at _P3_ _,_ anyone we've already questioned, still claims they haven't seen her for about a couple of months now, right?"

"Well, that's just because Piper's been pretty reclusive lately," Prue lied. "That's all. You know, dealing with the whole break-up and all? Phoebe and I have been handling most things at the club. She's been taking some time alone to sort things through. The relationship was serious."

"Right. The ex. What's his name again? Dan?" Cole inquired.

Phoebe answered this time. "Yeah, Dan Gordon. But he would never hurt Piper," she tried to reassure the handsome district attorney. "He cared alot for her. Besides, he wasn't even around when she disappeared. He sold his house and moved away over a month ago."

"Well, be that as it may, I'd still like to talk with him. After all, statistically speaking, most violent crimes are committed by someone the victim knew." He laughed a bit after making the statement, dwelling on the irony of it and what exactly it was he was supposed to do here: Make the Charmed Ones a part of those statistics. "Not that that's funny in the slightest!" he quickly put up his hand to try and convince them that he didn't mean for his laughing to be found as humorous.

Prue just stared him down without saying a word.

"Cole, she's not dead!" Phoebe countered, taking immediate offense. "At least she better not be," she muttered underneath her breath after thinking about it some more. She stood there staring at the floor with her arms crossed, contemplating that horrible possibility.

The guilt on knowing the real truth about the situation resurfaced but Cole squashed it just as quickly. He knew that they were lying but he also knew that he was lying too. Lately, his mind had been waging a war with his heart and his conscience. These conflicting feelings were coming from the very same hidden part of him where there was in fact evidence of an existing soul. A tormented soul but a soul nonetheless. Something that pure bred demons did not possess and would never have during their existence.

Cole cleared his throat. "Sorry, but it is my job to remain detached and non-emotional when investigating these types of matters. Usually, people do know their perpetrators. Unfortunately, it's a known fact. Now as for motive? It can range from anything so sometimes even the nicest guys have something they're hiding. We usually find that with these domestic cases it's usually about some form of control."

Prue smirked in a mocking way and then made a crack. "Yeah, um, speaking of control? Nice damage control right here." She grabbed for the newspaper folded underneath her arm and then spread it out in front of him so that the front headline was displayed before both Phoebe and Cole.

Cole became defensive. "I told you that I would try and help keep it low key. I never promised you that I could. I'm an ADA not a journalist."

"Mm," Prue mumbled, pulling the paper back into her reading view. "Right," she cracked. She began reading from the newspaper article:

_"San Francisco's Assistant District Attorney, Cole Turner, has been quoted as saying: The first twenty-four hours in a recovery effort are pivotal; therefore, any and all exposure leading to the facts of this case are essential. This includes anybody relevant to the case. When a potential victim has gone missing for more than forty-eight hours, the chances of a live recovery are slim. Law enforcement__ is looking into foul play and I will be fully prepared to prosecute if and when the time comes. We will start by gathering any information we can get from her family and then go from there."_

"And?" Cole challenged her. "What exactly are you implying, Prue? That I'm somehow setting you up on purpose by drawing unwanted attention to you?" he accused.

"I don't know. Are you?" she countered right back.

"You are Piper's family. And she does live here at the manor so that means some attention is going to fall on you. Whether you like it or not and there's not a damn thing that you or I or anybody else for that matter can do about it!" he argued. "So, yes, I resent you implying anything else!"

The tension in the air was thick and Phoebe jumped in right away.

"Whoa, hold up. Can you stop it please? Both of you," she pleaded, briefly shutting her eyes, and throwing her hands up in the air to halt the impending argument. "Cole that's not what she meant," she turned to address him. Then she turned around the other way to look at her sister. "And Prue, Cole's just doing his job. So before things get way out of hand here I'm going to suggest that we get going for that lunch date. Cole, can you do me a big favor and just wait in the car for me?" she asked, placing a hand against his chest, then kissing him lightly on the lips.

In the background, Prue couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the scene.

"I'll just be a minute," Phoebe finished.

Cole sent Prue one more look in which Prue arched her brows in return.

"Fine. But don't be too long, we're already running late and the reservation is for one." He kissed her one last time before turning back around to exit the manor.

After his departure, Phoebe turned on Prue. "Okay, what was that all about?"

"What was what?" Prue asserted, feigning ignorance.

"Prue, don't. Okay?" Phoebe protested, sounding rather annoyed. "What's your problem with Cole? You barely even know him."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Prue. "_We_ barely even know him."

"Okay, the point being what exactly?" she argued right back. "I mean, seriously Prue. He's already gone way beyond the call of duty to help keep most of the heat from falling on us and here you are ready to hang him for it! We should be taking the time we have and using that to our advantage. Which is to find out what really happened to Piper and Leo. Not arguing about whether you think Cole should be trusted or not."

It was Prue's turn to become defensive. "Taking the heat off us?" she countered. "Phoebe, what exactly has he done to do that? All that article has done is bring more attention to us then before. And what was with all those innuendos about victims and them knowing their perpetrators anyway?"

"That article doesn't mean anything, Prue," Phoebe denied. She released a sardonic laugh. "What's next, huh? Cole's a demon!"

"Phoebe!" Prue tried to protest.

"That he's on some secret mission to take us out or wait," Phoebe continued on, oblivious to her sister's protest. "Even better! Cole's the one responsible for whatever it is that happened to Piper and Leo," she mocked. "Right?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Hey. He did show up around the same time."

Phoebe's eyes widened at her sister's blunt assessment in response to her display of mock sarcasm. "Uh, hello? Paranoia staring back at me with a capital P over there!"

"Phoebe, honestly, how well do you really know him?" Prue proposed to her. "Just think about the time frame for a minute. You have to admit that because of who we are and what we do, it does come across as a little suspicious."

"Okay, Prue, I'm so not doing this." Phoebe grabbed for her brown leather coat off of the rack, putting it on. "Can't you even be happy for me just once?" she vented out loud. "Contrary to what you may believe about me, I am capable of making right choices at times. Ones that won't get us killed."

"Phoebe, that's not what this is about," Prue objected. "Cole's a stranger."

Prue felt bad that her distrust of Cole was somehow turning into what Phoebe interpreted as an attack against her. That's not what this was about and she genuinely cared for her sister's safety. But she just couldn't shake the intuitive feeling that something was definitely wrong about Cole, no matter how hard she tried to shake herself of the feelings. Granted, in all honesty, there really wasn't alot of evidence to go on at the moment but she would much rather risk appearing paranoid instead of both she and her sisters popping up as the _dead _evidence that would no doubt confirm her suspicions later on. Only by then it would be too late.

"Well then maybe you should try and get to know him," Phoebe's voice trailed, while opening the door to leave. "Instead of judging him before you do. I gotta' go," she informed Prue, her voice filled with discouragement. "See you at the club later."

"Be careful," came Prue's parting remark.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and shook her head despondently as she left without saying another word. Then after the door had closed, Prue shook her own head, releasing her own deep sigh filled with frustration. Turning around, she headed back for the kitchen.

**(-X-) **

Paige sat at her desk, watching with interest the scene through the glass window of the small conference room. Every now and again she would glance over and take a peek inside at the tall, handsome probation officer who stood inside the room pacing back and forth. Karen Croft, her supervisor, appeared to be deeply engrossed in some kind of deep conversation with the young girl. However, the young girl sat in the chair, her arms crossed, looking as defensive and defiant as ever. Just like when she had walked through the door a few minutes ago. But in spite of that fact, Paige still felt her heart go out to this poor girl who was clearly acting out for some reason. She felt drawn to the teenager and wanted to help her and guide her. Paige quickly reverted her attention back down to her work after catching Karen get up from the chair and then walk over to exit the room with the probation officer.

"Thanks, we can take it from here," she overheard her supervisor tell him when outside of the room.

Paige then glanced back over in their direction again.

"You sure?" he sounded somewhat unsure. "I get the feeling this one's going to be a tough one to crack. Besides, I really don't mind dropping her back at the Center. It's right on my way anyway."

"No we got it. Paige?"

Paige involuntarily jumped at the unexpected call of her name. "Uh, yes, Ms. Croft?" she inquired, standing up from her desk.

"Would you mind taking a seat in there for a moment? Just to keep a watch on her while I make some calls and show Mr. Mitchell out?" Karen asked of Paige.

"Sure. No problem," Paige answered, immediately rounding her desk and walking over until she came to stand face to face with her supervisor and the man named Henry. She could practically feel his intense gaze on her. She smiled at him a bit sheepishly before averting her gaze away from him.

"Um, Henry Mitchell? This is Paige Matthews, my assistant," Karen Croft went in for the quick introductions. "Paige, this is Henry. He works with the juvenile court. So when that time comes and you're promoted to social worker, I'm sure the two of you will be seeing alot of each other," she joked around with them.

"Nice to meet you," Paige smiled, nodding her head.

Henry squinted his eyes, taking his time to observe. He took a sip from his coffee cup. "The pleasure is definitely all mine," he finally answered, extending his hand out to hers. "And maybe I could get your number?" he boldly asserted in somewhat of a teasing manner, accompanied by a quick wink of the eye. "Or we can skip that part all together and just make the date for about eight o'clock tonight?"

Was he actually serious?

A bit taken aback by what she interpreted as his cocky display of confidence, Paige quickly pulled her hand back, ready to decline. "Sorry. I'm flattered but I'm already seeing someone."

_It's not really a lie, more like stretching the truth._

She did have a date later on tonight at the club called _P3,_ but Paige knew that it was only casual in nature and nothing serious yet.

"Geez, that's too bad," he answered back, grinding his teeth. But then a smirk quickly replaced that. "Well, for you that is." He took another sip of his coffee and then smiled at her again. "Don't know what you'll be missing."

Paige rolled her eyes playfully. She was partly amused and partly annoyed by what she first perceived as an arrogant nature, something which she now understood to be more of an open display of mere teasing coming from the attractive man before her. Karen decided to break in with a cough, clearing her throat in an obvious attempt to move on past the awkward moment they had all been subjected to.

"Kidding," he broke in with a light laugh. His tone turned more serious, a sincere-ness now passing through his next words. "But it was nice meeting you, Paige." He extended his hand to her once again as a parting gesture, which Paige accepted quickly.

"Right. I'll just be inside," Paige told her supervisor.

"Right."

Henry held a small smirk in place as he watched Paige enter the room to sit down with the girl. Karen glanced towards Henry one last time, rolling her eyes; however, smiling herself as she started to walk away. Henry moved to follow closely behind her so he could leave as well.

**(-X-)**

Melissa stared at the scene outside of the room and then suspiciously eyed the new woman with the dark hair as she had entered the room.

"Hi there," Paige spoke up cheerfully. She pulled out a chair and sat down across from the girl. "So," she began and then sighed out loud.

The girl gave her an odd look. "Yeah. So, " she repeated.

"So, can I ask? What's your name?" Paige elaborated.

"What's it to you?" came the girl's defensive reply. With her arms still crossed over her chest, she began to push her back against the chair she sat in an attempt to rock it back and forth.

Okay, this should be fun, Paige thought sarcastically. "Well, I just thought that maybe if you told me who you were, then I would tell you who I was. Then maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

"I already know _who_ you are," the girl responded in a haughty manner. "I heard Ms. _Crack_ call your name," she finished explaining, poking fun at the social worker. "You're Paige. What kind of a stupid book did you come flying out of anyways?" she snorted, making fun of Paige this time around.

Paige arched her brows in surprise at the young girl's reference to, first, her boss, and then towards herself. "And you're Melissa, aren't you?" Paige retorted back, narrowing her eyes at the young girl playfully, refusing to let the girl bait her. "Uh-huh." Paige nodded her head back at her. "I heard _Ms. Crack_," she emphasized purposefully, "mention it just before I came in here too. Now, as for books, the last book I cared to read came with pictures."

When Paige didn't take offense and was more than willing to play along with the young girl's rude display by turning it into a joke, the teenager slowly smiled and then broke out with some small laughter.

Well, at least it helped to break the ice, thought Paige. "Ah, a smile. See? That's better," Paige joked with her. "So, Melissa? Tell me. Why is it that you're giving Karen such a hard time?" she inquired tentatively. "You know that she's only trying to help you, right?"

"No she isn't!" Melissa refuted strongly.

"Sure she is. It's her job to help you. But you're not helping her very much every time you keep running away from the detention center."

Melissa huffed. "She's not trying to help me!" she argued back, feeling even more frustrated by the fact that nobody understood what she was really going through. And what was worse was that she couldn't tell anybody either. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"That's not true. Melissa, look ... " Paige began to refute but was cut off by the girl.

"No, look, just forget about it. Okay? I don't like her and that's final. And nothing you say will change my mind, got it?"

Paige sighed. "Okay. Why don't you like her?"

However, instead of the question being answered, Paige received an odd stare back from the girl this time. She could feel the energy in the air and the look penetrate the very core of her being. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn the girl was reading into who she was. Inside and out. It began to make her feel uneasy so she shifted in her chair. Then came the question.

"You're different. Aren't you?" came Melissa's own question.

Paige's face crinkled up in confusion but before she could answer the peculiar question, they were interrupted by the door swinging open and in walked Karen Croft. Both heads instantly whipped around to look and Melissa immediately closed back up.

"Sorry to ask this of you Paige," Karen began, "but would you mind being the one to drop her back off at the Center on your way home? You know I'd do it but something really important just came up that I have to go and deal with."

"Uh ... " Paige stammered before Melissa answered for her.

"She'll do it." She threw Paige a look with her eyes, pleading with her not to say no just so she wouldn't have to endure the social worker's company.

Paige turned to stare at her. "Uh, sure. No problem," she gave in.

Melissa smiled and then Karen quickly thanked her. Paige made it a point to smile back, but felt a little annoyed with the fact that she had been put in the position. Because after five, she would now have to rush to the Center to drop the girl off, rush again back home, and then be ready for her date by six. But there was just something about the girl and why she couldn't say no.

**(-X-) **

Prue pushed her way through the stream of dancers inside the dark and crowded atmosphere of _P3_. The blue and red lights danced on the floor and reflected off the dancers themselves. Glancing around, she looked for any signs of Phoebe but didn't see her anywhere.

Wow, it must have been some lunch date, she thought snidely.

Prue glanced down at her watch after reaching the bar. Then she sat down on a stool with a weary sigh. It was already after six-thirty with no sign of her sister. In truth, they were pretty lucky that they had managed to keep the club afloat in Piper's absence. Managing the club business was definitely not Prue's forte.

"Hey, Ernie," she addressed the bartender.

"Hey, Prue, how's it going tonight? And what can I get for ya'?"

Prue laughed. "Don't ask," she cracked. "And just pour me something light, will ya'? I do have to drive home later."

He smiled back. "Sure, not a problem." Then he hesitated before deciding on how to cautiously make his next remark. "And, hey, I'm real sorry about your sister. I hope she's alright. You know, wherever she is? But I'm sure she's fine," he emphasized. "We all miss her around here."

Prue smiled faintly. "Thanks. We hope she's alright too."

After being handed the drink, Prue began mixing it. In a distracted manner, she began reflecting on the current state of her life and what it meant for her. As she gazed out into the big crowd, she spotted happy couples smiling, dancing, kissing and just having a good time. It took a moment to recognize and put a name to the feeling but she was lonely. Sure she had gone on dates here and there since Andy's passing. But they hadn't been anything spectacular or mindblowing and there hadn't been the sparks to keep things going. There had been the small fling with Jack from the auction house last year and her more recent walk on the dark side with Bane but nothing that would actually last in the long run. Sadly, her thoughts were beginning to persuade her that maybe her only chance had come and gone with Andy.

Am I destined to live my life out alone?

It was a rather depressing thought but she quickly wondered if that's the reason she was reading more into Cole then maybe what was really there to find. Phoebe hadn't come out and said it to Prue but the underlying insinuation had been present: She was jealous. Now Prue couldn't help but to wonder. Was she jealous that her baby sister had finally found someone? Because up until right now it had only been Piper who had found Dan and then Leo. Both she and Phoebe had kind of taken the backseat in the whole dating game. It was a weird sort of bond they had been sharing as of late but that didn't appear to be the case anymore. Phoebe seemed to have found someone she genuinely cared for, someone who cared back. Was she feeling left out?

"Hey!"

Prue was interrupted by the call and she turned to find Phoebe coming towards her, with her hand in Cole's as he followed closely behind.

"Hey yourself," Prue commented back, feeling some relief that her sister had showed up. "I was wondering when you were going to show?" she questioned. "Didn't really know if you were, uh, you know? Still mad at me and all?"

"I forgive you," Phoebe cracked. "But sorry. We kinda' lost track of the time," she commented quite vaguely but with a gleam in her eye. She sat down on the stool beside Prue.

Prue made a funny facial expression and turned her attention back to her drink. "Hm. Say no more. Please," she cracked. She pushed the drink to the side. "But, uh, bathroom break. Come with?" She hopped off the stool, waiting for her sister.

"Yeah, hold on though," Phoebe answered. "Let me get my drink."

At the same moment, Cole was distracted by the sight of a woman in the distance. But it was the man who sat at the table with her that grabbed his immediate attention because he knew him. Or rather, knew what he was. He watched as the woman took off in the direction of the restrooms, pulling a young girl by her side. Then, shortly afterwards, the man got up to follow them.

**(-X-)**

The young girl made her way through the parking lot belonging to _P3_.

The line was long with the crowds of people hoping to make their way inside soon. But she knew that Paige was in there, she had shared the information with her during their conversation on the ride back to the Center. Paige had been trying to make innocent girl talk with her when she shared the news regarding her date this evening at the club but Melissa had stored it in the back of her mind.

The Center: that place was too easy to break free from, she thought snidely. All you really had to do was wait for the right moment. But it wasn't safe there anyway. At least not for her and this was the only other chance she thought she would have to come clean with Paige in the hopes that she'd be able to help.

Melissa made her way up to the crowded line and then got down on all fours. Quickly, she began crawling through the line as sounds of protests met her ears. "So sorry. Coming through. Looking for my mom, it's an emergency. I've got a sick baby sister who needs the hospital."

When she finally made it to the front of the line, she waited to stand up. When the bouncer detached the small rope to allow the next group of people entry, Melissa got up in a hurry and then slid through with the others; however, not before she was caught by the bouncer.

"Hey, stop her!" he shouted out.

She ran ahead and into the club without looking back.

**(-X-)**

Paige sat at the small table, quiet and feeling distant. The newspaper article had disturbed her this morning.

Ever since stumbling upon the truth not so long ago, she had been making frequent trips here to the club, hoping she would gather up enough courage to come forward with the truth. But she never had. She was certain that the other two sisters were probably here, after all, they usually were.

Maybe I shouldn't have waited so long to come forward, she regretted. If I did it now, the others would probably just resent me for it. And think that I was just out to replace the missing one.

"Paige, what's the matter?" her date called out, pulling her from her daze.

"What?" she shot her eyes back towards him. "Oh, no. I mean nothing. It's nothing," she denied, shaking her head.

"You sure? Because you seem distracted. Like something's bothering you," he commented.

Paige laughed a nervous laugh, pushing some hair behind one ear. "Well, to be honest, something kind of is," she admitted. He watched as she averted her attention back to fiddling with her drink: a club soda. "Look, I'm sorry," she suddenly apologized. "I really don't mean to be a total space case on you. So if you want to call it a night, I'd understand."

He reached his hands across the table and grabbed for hers. She looked up into his eyes. "No. Tell me what's on your mind," he insisted.

"You sure? It's kind of a long and boring story," she cracked, grinding her teeth together, and giving him the chance to opt out while he still had the chance.

"Try me," he smiled.

Paige smiled back. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, the sad truth is that not too long ago, I found out I was adopted. But the real irony in that just so happens to be that I found out I'm related to the Halliwells."

"Wait!" he stopped to think. "You mean _Halliwell _as in the owners of this club?" he asked for her confirmation.

"Yeah, well, Piper Halliwell actually owns the club but she has two other sisters that help her run the place, I guess. Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. I guess their mother died when they were really little or something like that and they were raised by a grandmother who just died not too long ago. At least, that's what I found out when I went looking," she explained to him. "But I just made the decision not to say anything," she shifted her eyes down towards the table. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on their lives or anything like that. But then when I read that article this morning in the newspaper, it all kind of just hit home, ya' know?"

"Oh, right," he nodded. "The missing sister. So then, they have no idea, huh?" He took a moment to think about what she had just revealed to him.

"No! Absolutely not. And I think I'd like to keep it that way," she insisted.

"I understand."

Suddenly, Paige caught a glimpse of something she was sure she shouldn't be seeing. A young girl, stopped midway inside the club, her head darting around as if she were looking for something or someone. It was Melissa, the fourteen year-old girl she had dropped off earlier at the detention center.

"Oh no," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" her date looked at her in bewilderment, trying to follow her gaze.

"Uh, sorry, but could you please excuse me for a minute?" she asked of him. "The bathroom call beckons to me!" she tried to joke the moment off. She stood up from the chair. "I'll be right back."

"Uh, sure ... " he stammered, watching her rush off in a hurry.

Paige rushed over to where Melissa was standing and reached for her arm. The young girl finally caught sight of her just as Paige grabbed for her.

"Paige? There you are ... ouch!" she wailed at the contact.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Paige hissed. "We're leaving right now," she announced, trying to drag her along.

"No! Paige, wait," the girl protested. "There's something I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me before!"

"Well, not here you're not," Paige countered. "You're underage and standing inside the middle of a night club that you have absolutely no business being in. Not to mention, I can get fired if someone gets the wrong idea and it looks like I brought you here with me? Do you understand? You broke out of the Center again, didn't you?" she accused.

The girl stared at Paige with a mask of growing anger.

"I did but only because it's important. And I didn't think I'd see you ever again but whatever. If you don't care, I'm outta' here."

"Hold it!" Paige announced, grabbing for her a second time. "You're not going anywhere alone. Bathroom! Now!" she instructed, as the two of them headed in the direction of the restrooms.

Paige's date sat at the table and watched the entire scene with a menacing stare. Then he got up from his seat to follow them.

**(-X-) **

Paige pushed the door to the bathroom open and ushered Melissa in.

"Okay, so what's such a big deal that you had to runaway and track me down at a club that's for grown-ups, little missy?" she inquired. "And after you enlighten me with whatever it is you're about to, I'm taking you back myself. Got it?"

Melissa nodded but before she got the chance to explain anything to Paige, they were both interrupted by the door swinging open and in walked Paige's date. However, he didn't look to be the kind and understanding gentleman who was only too happy to lend an ear minutes ago. No, his expression had already shifted into a dark mask and he appeared to be sneering at both of them.

Paige turned around, feeling the immediate change in the atmosphere but also feeling the confusion at the same time. Even Melissa had sensed the change, as fear came to life within her, and she began backing away towards the wall until she was able to cower in the corner of it.

"Um, hello? Ladies bathroom?" Paige tried to tease. He only stared. "Uh, look, I know that I said I'd be back but do you think we could maybe take a rain-check? Something else sorta' came up," she questioned a bit nervously.

Suddenly, Paige's date morphed into a darklighter. Too shocked to even react, all that she could do was stare back. With his crossbow in hand, he aimed it directly at her.

"I had other plans for you but that's changed now, witch!" he sneered, firing the arrow at her.

After she was hit, Paige gasped and fell to the floor. Melissa released a big, piercing, blood-curdling scream.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

**(-X-)**

Prue and Phoebe walked side by side heading for the restroom.

"There's got to be another way to find them," Prue insisted. "And they can't be dead otherwise the Elders wouldn't be able to sense them."

"Yeah, Prue, I don't think the question is _if_ they're alive it's _where_ they're alive," Phoebe cracked, keeping pace with her sister.

And that's when they heard it. The loud scream.

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"_

Both sisters stopped moving before they picked up that the cry for help was definitely coming from the bathroom. Prue and Phoebe both raced to the door. Phoebe then moved to the side as Prue waved her arm, using her telekinesis to send the door flying open.

"Uh, whoa" Phoebe released loudly, as she and Prue moved to run inside but came to an abrupt halt. "Darklighter!"

He was standing with his arrow aimed at the young girl in the corner when he turned around to confront the two women who had just entered. Prue immediately went to move her arm to use her telekinesis against him; however, before her power could make any impact, the darklighter vanished within his dark orbs.

Prue and Phoebe looked to each other and then down at the young woman lying on the floor, bleeding through the shoulder where the arrow had made contact. While Phoebe attended to her, Prue moved around the young woman's body to check on the other girl who was still clearly frightened, curled up in the corner, and crying.

"Uh Prue? What do we do?" Phoebe inquired. "She's been hit." She bent down before her and quickly looked the woman over but when stopping to look at her face, a very sudden and odd feeling of familiarity struck her. Did she know this woman from somewhere?

"It's okay, you're safe now," Prue tried coaxing the younger girl, bending down in front of her. She was clearly petrified by what she had seen. "He's gone."

"Prue?" Phoebe called out again, her call more urgent this time. "How do we help her? We need a whitelighter!"

Prue turned around, not sure what to suggest. They could try and remove the arrow themselves, bring the girl to the hospital and hope she survived somehow? Or, maybe they could try calling out for the Elders again? The truth was that without Leo to call out for, they were screwed. Phoebe and Prue made direct eye contact with one another.

"Prue ..." Phoebe trailed off. "We can't let her die!"

Prue began to shake her head, not sure what to do. "I don't ..."

However, at that same moment, they were both distracted and greeted by the sight of blue and white orbs that materialized into the form of a man. Both Prue and Phoebe looked at the same time but when they caught sight of who they were seeing, they were shocked. Slowly, Prue arose from her kneeling position next to the girl, confusion and other feelings she couldn't identify, welling up inside of her.

"Andy?" she called out.

At the sound of his name, he turned to look. "Prue?" he inquired back.

**(-X-)**

He orbed back into a discreet location.

In the shadows, he found her standing there, waiting for him to report back with whether or not he had successfully completed his mission. She arose from her seated position inside of the abandoned building and began walking over to him.

"Is it done?" she inquired. She remained hidden in the shadows.

"Not exactly. I ran into an unexpected problem," he informed her.

"So you failed!"

"Are you sure you only sensed that she was a whitelighter? Nothing else?" the darklighter questioned, ignoring her accusation.

Out of the shadows, Karen Croft appeared. "Yes. But I'm almost positive she's completely unaware of it. Which was a bit puzzling to me in the first place," she answered him back. "But what problem have you encountered in the process? You couldn't convince her to go through with it?"

"I didn't even get that far. I found out some rather disturbing news."

"Which is what?" she interrogated.

"I think she may be a witch. Another Charmed One! She shared this information tonight," the darklighter informed her.

"What?" she screeched. "How is that even possible?" She began pacing the length of the building floor. "It's impossible. I didn't sense any witch-like abilities coming from her!"

"Perhaps that is because it is you who is the failure, Half-lighter!" he mocked, with a sneer in place. Immediately, she turned on him.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" she hollered back. "It messes up the Source's plan. We've already handled the sister and her whitelighter and Belthazor is handling the younger one. We still don't know how we're going to get to the oldest so how are we supposed to explain a fourth sister that the Source knows nothing about?"

"I already shot her and took her out!"

"But?" her eyes narrowed in on him.

"But the other two sisters ran into me just after I did," he informed her.

She huffed. "Right. Which means nothing now. They probably got an Elder or some other whitelighter to heal her. We can't count on you having been successful in taking her out."

"What do we do now?"

"We inform the Source!" she exclaimed. And together they vanished amidst his black orbs and hers being a purplish blue-black.

* * *

**To Be Continued**: Okay, to those of you wondering, Piper and Leo will eventually enter the picture again. But I needed to set the stage first for Paige's entrance into the Charmed world. So, hope you liked the chapter and I'll be back.

**Stay Tuned ...**


	3. Here With Me

A big thanks to my readers/reviewers from the last chapter:

**To thesistersthree, littlemissbad, ariasjunior, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', missypaige06, lizardmomma, **and **cancer-chris. :o)**

**thesistersthree: lol - **I always like the Prue/Cole interaction too.

**littlemissbad: hehe. **So, you're addicted, **lol. **Happy you're enjoying the story this much. Hope you like what's still to come.

**ariasjunior: **Thank you, I'm thrilled you think I'm doing such a good job with this.

**'chuffy-barmed-oc': **Thanks, that's an awesome compliment that it's like watching a real episode from the show. And thanks for pointing out the small errors, I like to fix them if I can. **;o)**

**missypaige06: **Another satisfied customer? Good, **lol. **It's great to know that you like how everything is playing out so far.

**lizardmomma: **thanks a bunch for taking the time to review. I'm glad to hear you think I'm doing such a good job.

**cancer-chris: lol, **hey welcome to my other story. Thanks for taking time to review here too because your words mean alot. Glad you like my ideas in this one as well.

**Next stop? A new chapter to A Witch Lost in Time:**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Here With Me**

The rays of sunlight shot into the bedroom through the window shades and along with it came an intense feeling of warmth that provided a tingling sensation upon the two faces it hit.

The female figure was in the beginning stages of breaking through the barriers of sleep as her consciousness slowly shifted back into an awakening state. She could feel the soft, cotton material coming from the comforter blanket wrapped securely around her in the bed. While stretching her arms above her head, she yawned. With a smile in place and before opening her eyes, she rolled over and nestled herself snugly into the arms and chest of the male figure lying outstretched in the bed beside her.

Suddenly, a creaking noise could be heard coming from the bedroom door being opened and along with it the pattering sound of small feet.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up," came the whisperings of a small child.

"Mm," the woman moaned. The woman shifted herself out of position and rolled back onto her back. But she didn't open her eyes just yet. Not yet fully alert, she protested against the plea. "Not yet," she mumbled.

The small hand pushed against the female figure. "Mommy?" the child's voice pleaded a little louder the second time around. "Hurry up! Or we're going to be late for Aunt Suzie and Becky!"

Something suddenly struck a cord inside of the woman, causing her mind to become more aware as she began to register the last few seconds.

Mommy? No, wait, that can't be right!

Abruptly, she shot herself straight up in bed and when she turned to look beside her, standing there was the same little girl she had seen once before. And with her shoulder-length brown hair, her bluish-gray eyes, and the visible freckles gracing her young face, the woman instantly knew she was looking into the face of her future daughter. A daughter she had met not too long ago. Unfortunately, this also meant something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

The little girl's smile faded when she caught the panic-stricken look covering her mother's face.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" her voice asked, full of concern. Then, being a very observant eight-year old, she took in her mother's appearance. Furrowing her small brows in deep concentration, she commented on it. "You look different today!"

The woman stared without saying a word and the child stared back.

"Mommy, did you forget again?" the little girl suddenly asked. "I can't be late. I get to be the ballerina with the most parts but only if I'm there. And then Aunt Suzie and Becky will leave me again if you don't drop me off in time!"

The woman turned to the man sleeping beside her to shake him awake.

"Leo, you need to get up!" her voice drifted into to his ears, breaking through his own sleep. "Leo?"

The man tossed a little bit before responding to her urgent request. "What?" he grumbled through half-opened eyes.

"Uh? E.m.e.r.g.e.n.c.y," she spelled out for him, pausing a little after each letter. "That's what! Get up now!"

Leo stared her straight in the face before catching his bearings. As he started to sit up, he began to take in his surroundings and when he did, a widespread look of confusion broke out across his face. How in the world did they wind up together in bed? Better yet, when had they even fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was leaving to bring Piper back home. However, he hadn't been given much time to reflect on this as his attention was brought to the sound of a child's voice.

"Emergency, mommy?" the little girl questioned, her face scrunched up in deep thought. She had pieced the letters together and spelled out the word for them. "How come? Because we're not supposed to have those anymore, remember?"

Piper and Leo glanced at each other and then both broke out with nervous laughs.

"Uh, Piper? What's going on?" he addressed her through some clenched teeth.

"Um, sweetie?" Piper smiled, addressing the child and deciding it was best to just play along for the time being. "Why don't you go finish getting dressed and mommy will be ready in just a little bit, alright?"

"Okay!" she answered cheerfully. "But be fast."

The little girl smiled brightly and bent forward to kiss her mother. After extending her lips to the child's for the small show of affection, Piper then watched as she rounded the bed only to reach out and offer her father a hug before turning to leave the room. Leo played along as well. Suddenly, Piper felt herself overcome with emotion. The last time she had seen the child was during her trip to the future and she had been forced to say good-bye after making a decision about binding her powers. And now here she was seeing her again. How did this happen?

"Melinda?" she called out, watching the child skip to the door.

The little girl stopped and turned around.

Piper smiled. "I love you," she offered as the child nodded her head.

"I already know that, mommy."

With that said, both Piper and Leo watched as little Melinda turned the doorknob and exited the bedroom by herself. After she left, Piper let her smile fade as both she and Leo turned to look at each other. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Book of Shadows?" Leo acknowledged.

"Oh, you betcha. Book of Shadows," Piper confirmed, throwing the covers off her. "And then we need to figure out what all this means for Prue and Phoebe too!"

Both of them bolted out of the bed heading for the door.

Next stop was the attic.

**(-X-) **

Precious seconds had passed by while both Prue and Andy just stared back at one another. Phoebe had been momentarily shocked by the arrival and identity of their unexpected guest but her focus was quickly pulled back to the current problem at hand. There would be time to ask questions later.

"Okay, uh, Prue? We need to focus here!" she addressed her sister. "And not that it's not great to see you again, Andy, but we've got a big problem lying right here on the floor. This girl's been hit with a darklighter's arrow, and if she's a whitelighter, she's in serious trouble. And after seeing those orbs, I'm going to go out on a limb and venture a guess that you can help us over here?"

Andy and Prue were pulled from their trance.

"Uh, sure," he answered her, breaking eye contact with Prue, and reverting his attention over to Phoebe and the young woman lying injured on the floor.

Andy knelt down beside the woman with the raven-colored hair and carefully extracted the arrow from out of her shoulder. Then he extended his hands over the wound as a glowing light suddenly appeared. While Andy healed, Prue nervously watched on from behind, hands folded and supported underneath her chin.

Melissa, who had been crouched in the corner, slowly arose from her cowering position and watched with interest. After Andy's unexpected arrival, everyone had managed to practically blot out her existence. But now she stood and began walking over until she reached Prue's side.

"So. How long have you been this way now, Andy?" Phoebe inquired. He glanced at her and then she expounded upon the question. "I mean, the whole new magical destiny gig? I know this is the strangest time to be striking up chit-chat but then again we never really got the chance to say good-bye either," she reflected sadly.

He sighed. "Uh, maybe about six months?" he answered her question. While he looked at Phoebe, he never glanced back over at Prue at all. "But that's a guess. Mortal time doesn't exactly have anything to do with where I come from."

"Right," Phoebe nodded at the explanation, glancing over at Prue next.

"Six months?" Prue repeated. A part of her felt saddened by that particular revelation. However, Melissa's sudden inquiry regarding the young woman being healed by Andy broke her away from that particular train of thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" her voice quivered.

Prue turned to look at the young teenager but before she got the chance to respond their attention was brought to the sound of coughing coming from the stranger who was still lying on the floor. Phoebe knelt back down to help support her as she attempted to sit back up.

"What happened?" Paige questioned through her coughing spurts.

Phoebe looked to the others. "Uh, why don't you tell us what you remember?"

"Hitting the floor!" Paige cracked, bringing her hand to the back of her head. "Hard!"

Prue smiled. At least the woman had a sense of humor about the whole thing. "Right. Before that?" she addressed her.

"Actually, not here," Andy put up his hand, interrupting the small interrogation session. "We should go."

At the sound of his voice, Paige turned to look at the man standing beside her. "Wait a minute, who are you? And, um, isn't this supposed to be the ladies bathroom?" Then, suddenly remembering why she had been in here, she looked around for the younger girl. "Melissa?" she called.

"Melissa's fine," Andy tried to reassure Paige while extending his hand to help her stand up. "She's right over there," he nodded his head in the younger girl's direction. "She's actually the reason I'm here," he shared with the small group.

Phoebe looked to the girl. "Really? Why?"

However, everybody was alerted to the sounds of voices coming from just outside the bathroom door, and the movement of the door, as someone tried to enter. Prue immediately lifted her hand, using her power to prevent their entry. They could hear the protests outside.

"Like I said, not here," Andy stressed a second time.

"Right," Prue nodded her head in agreement. "You can bring us back to the manor?"

Andy sighed. "It'll have to do for right now."

Prue picked up on the slight hesitation right away. She didn't want to read into anything but he sounded less then pleased about it; however, had reluctantly agreed to go along with it since there really was no other viable option available to them. Actually, she was beginning to recall that with the exception of the first few moments he had been here, it felt like he was trying to avoid her on purpose. All further eye contact with her had virtually ceased, right after their initial and mutually shared state of surprise at having come face to face with one another.

What's that all about, she wondered. But Prue shook it off. "Okay. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Melissa inquired nervously. She looked between Prue, Phoebe, and then back at Paige.

Prue reached her hand out to her. "Somewhere we can help you," she reassured her. "You can trust us, I promise."

Melissa hesitated for a moment; however, when noticing that Paige wasn't putting up much of a fight, she gave in. Paige, not having much time to react or to question anything that had just happened, just went with the flow. Andy stood in the middle as Phoebe and Paige were latched onto one side of him while Prue and Melissa took the other side.

The small group was orbed back to the Halliwell manor as one group.

**(-X-) **

The blue and white orbs rematerialized inside of the manor attic, with everyone reforming back into themselves.

Paige's instinctive reaction was to step away from the rest of the group. She didn't understand what was going on, how she had just gotten here, and it was really beginning to creep her out. The memory of what had happened back at the club and what she had seen inside the bathroom hit her full force now. How in the hell had her date transformed into this 'person' she completely didn't recognize? Was he even a person? She didn't know the answer to those questions and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know at this point.

"Listen, not that I don't appreciate all the help, but I really need to just get myself out of here and back home, please," Paige insisted. "Now!" her eyes widened as the shock was finally registering.

Andy was the next one to break away from the group, and while pacing with his arms crossed, he took a moment to observe the young woman with some interest. He was picking up around her what other whitelighters could normally sense about each other. However, this girl appeared to be completely clueless as to what she was and he was having trouble understanding why that was the case. How could this girl not be aware of what she was? Maybe he was mistaken about that, though. But then the other scenario quickly popped into mind. He hoped that wasn't the situation because then he'd be forced to take her out.

Prue and Phoebe glanced at each other.

"Home?" Phoebe questioned her. "That might not be the safest bet until we figure out why this darklighter was after you."

"A darklighter?" Paige sent them a strange look.

"Well, normally their targets are either whitelighters or future whitelighters to be," explained Prue, walking over to the Book of Shadows sitting on the podium. She started to flip through the pages until she reached the one about darklighters.

"Whitelighters?" Paige reiterated. "Okay, hold up, you people are saying these things to me like I'm supposed to know what all of that means."

"Yeah, well think of them as the good guys. Darklighters are the opposite of that, the bad guys, so they seek to rid the good side of them. They have the ability to summon a crossbow. Their arrows are poisonous and deadly to whitelighters. But if memory serves me correctly from the last time I had trouble with the one who was tracking me, there isn't a known way to vanquish them. That means no potions and no spells. We would need a whitelighter which in that case?" she trailed off and then turned her attention over to Andy next.

Andy shared a quick look with her but quickly averted his gaze.

"Spells?" Paige's voice rose a notch, a clear look of distaste covering her face. "Uh, big whoa." She held up her hands to halt the discussion. "Are you guys supposed to be witches or something?" came her question as she looked between the two sisters. "And, you know what, I thought you looked familiar," she added quickly on second thought as it suddenly dawned on her who they were. "You're the Halliwells, aren't you? From the club? P3, right?"

"Um, yeah, that would be _we_!" Phoebe cracked, sharing a look with Prue.

Prue then turned her attention back to Paige. "And you would be?" she pushed for an introduction, making a face.

"Paige. And I'm out of here!" she declared strongly, while rolling her eyes, shaking her head, and feeling the disbelief register. All concerns for her safety momentarily took a backseat as her thoughts centered on getting out of there. She had never thought about signing on for something crazy like that. So she was forgetting any ideas of reuniting with long lost family members.

"Paige, no, wait! Let us help you!" Phoebe protested but it was too late because she already stepped out through the attic door. She started to follow in the other woman's direction but stopped immediately when she noticed that Prue hadn't moved to follow her. "Prue, come on, we can't just let her walk out of here?"

"Phoebe, what are we supposed to do, chain her down? Just let her go for now," Prue insisted. "Besides, we're not even positive that she's the real target. It could be Melissa that darklighter was really after," she pointed out, both sisters turning to look in the young girl's direction. "Maybe she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and the darklighter wanted to get her out of the way?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know, Prue. Something just doesn't feel right. And I could have sworn that I knew her from somewhere. She seems so familiar."

"Yeah, it's probably from the club," Prue acknowledged. "She said she knew who we were."

"No, it's something else," Phoebe insisted, not able to put her finger on it. "It's different."

"I have to use the bathroom!" Melissa announced rather suddenly.

The remaining three turned to look in her direction. Up until that point, she had remained very quiet only observing the interaction playing out before her. Andy hadn't said anything either but he was now observing the young girl with concern. This didn't go unnoticed by Prue or Phoebe.

"I'll take you," Phoebe offered, as Melissa stepped forward to join her. Then the sound of the doorbell ringing caught everybody's attention. Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes. "Cole," she muttered, immediately guessing who it had to be. "I just left him waiting back there with no explanation. You can use the one downstairs," she indicated to Melissa, ushering her forward.

Prue just rolled her eyes at the mention of Cole's name; however, Andy happened to catch her reaction. After Phoebe and Melissa left the attic, it was just the two of them left standing alone together. There was an extremely awkward silence that filled the space between them.

**(-X-)**

Piper made quick strides up the attic stairs with Leo following behind her.

When they stepped inside of the vast space, they immediately observed that the attic looked extremely different from what they were accustomed to seeing. In fact, when being compared to before, it currently appeared very similar to an average attic being used for storage. There were no signs or any indications that the attic was ever used as a central meeting place to perform their duties as the Charmed Ones. There wasn't even a podium or a Book of Shadows in sight.

Piper released a nervous snort. "Okay, this certainly isn't good."

"Where's the Book?" Leo asked, stating the obvious question.

"I have no idea," Piper shook her head. "But without it we're screwed because there's no other way to help us figure out this whole mess. And I'm almost positive we're stuck in some kind of freaky future somewhere but what are we supposed to do without the Book?" she waved her hands around.

Both Piper and Leo scanned the entire layout, looking for any signs of a hidden Book of Shadows. Each one of them then headed in different directions and began searching through boxes.

"We need to find your sisters," Leo insisted during the search. "Maybe something happened to them too and they're stuck here with us? If not, then we can seek out their future counterparts."

"_If_ we can find them, Leo!" stressed Piper. "I doubt we'd still be living together now anyway and there's nothing so far to suggest that we are. We weren't in the other future time-line. Look around us. There's nothing that's even here to show us that the Charmed Ones ever existed. I mean, what if they don't exist either?" She was beginning to panic after trying so hard not to. "What did you do?" she suddenly accused. "How could you not know how to bring us back the right way?"

"Piper, I didn't do anything," he defended.

"Leo? Then where the hell are we?" she raised her voice, bringing her hands up to her face.

Piper took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down as Leo took steps in her direction. He reached out for her and allowed her to fall against his chest which she did without hesitation. He closed his eyes and held onto her tightly.

"We'll figure it out," he tried to reassure her.

"How?" her voice pleaded. "I just don't understand how this could have happened to us. Do you think we're being punished by the Elders?"

"For what, trying to be together? Maybe. But why don't I go and try to find out."

Leo broke out of the embrace and then closed his eyes. However, when nothing happened, he reopened them only to be met with the same bewildered expression that was coming from Piper's face. Something was most definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?" came her inevitable question.

"I don't know. I think my powers are gone. I can't orb!"

**(-X-)**

Andy finally opted to break the silence. "So I take it you're not the biggest fan of this Cole guy?"

"So I take it you're a whitelighter now?" Prue countered back with an accusatory edge found in her tone. She had completely avoided his question in the process.

She realized it probably sounded harsh but she just couldn't help it. Maybe she sounded like she was being unfair too but there was a part of her that felt rejected in the sense that he hadn't even made it a point to bother to come and see her after he had been given a magical life. Not even just once. Just to let her know that he was alright or that he had been missing her as much as she had him. She worked hard to bury those feelings of guilt and loss that had rooted itself inside of her after his death and his words now replayed in her head:

I'll always be there for you, Prue.

Her thoughts continued to drift back on other parts of their final conversation just before his departure into the afterlife:

I don't want to lose you.

You won't.

Andy's expression remained unreadable. "It was just a question," he chose to respond back in a neutral tone, instead of taking any offense. "You didn't have to answer it if you didn't want to."

Prue snorted in response, folding her arms.

"Yeah, well, if you're really that curious, the guy just happens to give me the creeps, okay? That's all," she finally answered the question. "I think it just has something to do with Phoebe's choice of men in general." Then she paused. "But, then again, Phoebe's questionable taste on the dating scene isn't really the issue right now. We should probably be talking about something else," she turned the conversation where she wanted it to go. "Like maybe why you're here? You mentioned Melissa."

Andy sighed, placing his hands to his hips. "Actually, Prue, I really shouldn't be here at all," he asserted. "It's against the rules."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged.

Prue couldn't help but feel a bit offended by such an emotionless declaration being made by the same man she had shed alot of countless tears for in private. For the only person that had held her heart in a way that no other had been able to do since his passing. The guilt over his death had been unbearable for such a long time and, even to this day, it hurt if she allowed herself to reflect on it for too long. Granted, she fully acknowledged that she had been the first one to come across rather defensive towards him but she hadn't expected such a stand-offish reception from a man whose last words were to always be there for her.

At the tone of her question, Andy shot his eyes up to meet with hers. This time there was a hint of longing in them where there once had been a keenly crafted blank stare. And his own emotion slipped through his next words. "Don't you really mean to ask me why I never came back to see you?" he countered right back.

Prue tried pretending that the truth didn't even phase her. "Why? Were you supposed to? Because I don't remember asking you too."

Andy laughed but it wasn't because he found any humor in this situation. "Don't do that!" he accused.

"Do what?" she countered right back at him. "I haven't done a thing except ask you about this new magical destiny that you've apparently somehow acquired for yourself and now your standing over there giving me the third degree about it! Don't push any guilt you may be having off on me."

"Guilt?" he parroted. "I don't feel guilty about not coming to see you." He could tell that stung her when she flinched a bit in response.

"Well, good to know," her sharp tongue shot back. "Now that you've gotten that admission off your chest, excuse me, while I go find Phoebe and do my job!"

"If anyone is still feeling guilty, I think it's you."

Without saying anything, Prue just shook her head in denial to refute it. Prue made a move to leave the attic. She was stubborn, argued for the sake of winning an argument, but he also knew _her_. Andy opted to aim right for the source of her problem head on this time. He wasn't going to mince words or exchange sugar-coated pleasantries.

"Prue, I know you," he called out.

Prue stopped and turned back around to face him, while folding her arms in the process. She didn't say anything, she just waited.

"When I saw you," he paused and then looked away from her for a moment. "When I met with you before I crossed into the afterlife," he looked her straight in the eyes, "it was because I didn't want you to blame yourself. And I tried to make you understand that there was no need to even feel that way. Like I told you, everything happens for a reason. It was my decision to come here to the manor that day, not yours," he asserted, making direct reference to the day he had lost his mortal life to a demon named Rodriguez.

It had happened over a year ago.

Prue's eyes widened. She took a few steps closer to him so they were only standing inches within each other's space.

"You tried to make me understand?" she reiterated, frustration evident. "You mean, through Darryl?" she asserted, remembering the sentiment Andy had left behind for Darryl to deliver back to her. "I don't think you get it. I told you not to come to the manor that day. I told you what Phoebe saw in her premonition and you ignored me," she complained. "I was the one who was left behind, you weren't. My sisters and I were the ones that had to deal with the consequences and then clean up the mess that was made because of your mistake. Not you."

"No, I came to help," he countered defensively. He followed her as she moved to take steps back to the podium.

"We didn't need your help!" she spat angrily. She slammed the Book of Shadows closed and then ran her fingers through her long dark hair, a clear indication of her own frustration.

Andy stood still, arms crossed. "Well, geez, Prue. Don't hold back!" he mocked. He released a deep sigh that he had been holding in. "But at least it's a start in being honest with me on how you really feel about everything." He stopped, considering whether or not he should say what he wanted to next. "And, look, if you really wanted to know the reason why I haven't come to see you since I've become what I am now, all you had to do was ask me. You know that. I don't keep secrets."

Prue threw him a small glare. Although it sounded like a subtle dig on the surface, she also acknowledged it wasn't intended to be. Andy was just stating his position on that state of their prior relationship. She kept secrets and he hadn't. It was the biggest problem they had encountered in trying to rekindle a relationship that had started such a long time ago. She took in a deep breath.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "And if you had really loved me, like you claimed to still love me that day, you would have listened to me and not died," she threw back at him. Her voice tried to hide any emotion but it still managed to leak through when she spoke the words. "It was suicide."

"Ah! Right," Andy nodded, keeping his arms crossed. "We finally get to the truth. You're not mad at me for coming here that day. You're mad at me for dying." His voice softened. "Prue, look," he gazed at her intently. "If I didn't love you, it would have been so much easier to think of myself that day. And then I would have stayed away. But I meant what I said and how I felt."

He watched for her body language. Her eyes misted over and she used her fingers to quickly wipe away the evidence. Then Prue took a moment to calm down and re-collect her emotions. "Well, since we are on the subject," she started, keeping her eyes downcast. "Why didn't you come back to see me?"

Andy sighed.

"Come on, Prue. You know how this works," he went into the inevitable explanation. "I'm not even supposed to see you again let alone be standing here talking with you right now. Whitelighters aren't supposed to be engaging in any type of contact with anyone from their former lives."

Prue left the podium and started pacing in front of him as she contemplated his admission.

"But, believe me, it's not because I didn't want to," his voice softened again. His gaze shifted towards the floor. "Come to see you that is," he clarified, looking back up to meet her stare once again.

"But you're standing here with me right now," she countered. She smiled, she couldn't help it. It was a small smile, but small enough to break through some of that emotional tension building up between them during their entire conversation.

He smiled back. "I know. But I shouldn't be," his smile faded just as quickly.

She laughed lightly, nodding and pointing towards the ceiling. "I mean, what are they going to do up there? Whisk you away into oblivion somewhere just because we exchanged a few words back and forth?"

"Maybe."

Prue's smiled slowly faded away when she took note of how serious he seemed to be. "Well that would be a little drastic don't you think?" she pointed out. "Come on, Andy, seriously. We haven't exactly done anything that's really that wrong. We're just talking."

Andy closed his eyes and shook his head. He brought his hand up to pinch against the bridge of his nose, attempting to ward off what felt like an oncoming migraine. "Prue, you really need to take this a little more seriously," he warned. "This could all spell big trouble for you and your sisters if the three of you aren't more careful!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's already been talk up there," he explained, pointing upwards and making direct eye contact with her again. "Rumors about expelling your whitelighter for good. Leo, is his name? And then suspending Piper's powers when they're found? I'm not about to create more problems, Prue, I'm not. I won't risk your life or theirs, or all the innocents you're supposed to help save. No matter how much I've missed being around you. So, yeah, when I say I don't feel guilty for not coming around to see you, I mean it! It doesn't matter what I feel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do really need to be checking on my new charge."

Andy moved to leave the attic and Prue followed on his heels. Prue was touched by some of the admission but now she was definitely concerned for her sister and Leo. But at the same time, she still wanted to know more about why he was so on edge around her. Did he still know more that he just wasn't telling her?

"Piper and Leo are missing, Andy!" she declared behind him. "It's been two months, so are you saying that the Elders know something about what happened to them? Are they not being allowed to come back home?"

After leaving the attic and reaching the second floor level, with Prue following right behind him, Andy looked to each side of the hallway trying to recollect by memory on which direction would lead him to the downstairs.

"It's left," she directed him as he turned. She followed. "Andy?" she pushed when she didn't receive an answer.

"No, Prue, it means nobody knows for sure what's happened to them," he stressed back to her. "But that doesn't mean that there hasn't been talk up there or that there aren't any ideas."

Andy stopped as he reached the top of the stairs that would lead to the first floor. He turned around suddenly and Prue almost bumped into him as he stood to face her. Briefly, he closed his eyes and then sighed. He had already come into contact with her and, here he was, so he decided he might as well just give her the whole truth. He could tell her exactly what he was, exactly what he was doing here, why he had been assigned to Melissa, and exactly what the problem was that had all Elders and Whitelighters on such high alert.

"There is more," he nodded to her, finally relenting. "But the Elders have been trying to keep it under tight wraps."

"You mean there's more going on?" she confirmed.

Andy nodded. "Have you ever heard the term Half-lighter before?"

**(-X-)**

After Phoebe had finished directing the young girl Melissa to the downstairs bathroom, she quickly made her way for the front door preparing to be greeted by a disgruntled Cole.

"It's just around the corner, sweetie," she instructed to her.

"Okay, thanks," Melissa had replied sweetly as she picked up her pace in the right direction.

Phoebe raced down the foyer and then opened the front door. Her assumption had been correct. There, leaning against the entrance, was the assistant district attorney, Cole Turner. Unfortunately, her second assessment had been just as accurate too. He didn't appear that happy to have been what he would perceive as 'stood up.'

"Cole? I am so sorry," she stressed, closing her eyes.

"You know, Phoebe, if you wanted to end the evening early all you had to do was say so and I would have been more than willing to have taken you back home. But don't stand me up at a bar, which by the way is at your club," he laughed in an agitated fashion, "and where I'm waiting for over twenty minutes for you to return only to find out you've left altogether."

"You're right and please let me make it up to you," she pleaded.

Cole eyed her up and down. "Well, for starters, you can help make it up to me by explaining what pulled you out of there in such a hurry. I mean, I thought things were going rather well between us, especially considering earlier on."

Phoebe smiled knowingly. "I know. It was going great and it still is but we sort of just had an emergency here. It couldn't wait."

"What was such an emergency that it couldn't wait?" he interrogated with another laugh.

Phoebe smiled, looking down, not completely sure on how to cover up from there. However, she was saved by the bell when the sound of Prue's voice came from directly behind her.

"A leaking roof!" Prue declared, entering the foyer with Andy trailing her. "Must have been because of the heavy rainstorm we had a few days ago. You know how these old houses can get sometimes. That built-up water just broke right through." She stopped inside the foyer with her arms crossed and a smug smirk in place.

Cole glared at her for one moment before turning back to observe Phoebe, who met his eyes with her own. Then his curiosity suddenly got the better of him as he straightened out his posture and took notice of the unfamiliar man who was standing in the foyer beside Prue.

"Uh-huh," he responded non-chalantly to Prue's smugness. "I don't believe we've met," Cole addressed the other man. He took a couple steps closer and extended his hand. "Cole Turner. Assistant District Attorney. And you would be?" he pushed.

Andy narrowed his eyes a bit and tried to size the other man up. Cole stood there in front of him waiting; however, before extending his own hand to the other man, Andy wanted to try and feel for why it was that Prue seemed to be so turned off by him. Slowly, he eventually extended his hand.

"Ralph, repairman," Andy quickly made up with a firm handshake.

"Right," Cole responded, observing the other man with extreme scrutiny. The handshake ended as quickly as it had started. "But I do need to be going," he asserted. "So give me a call and we'll do this again," he turned his attention back to Phoebe. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

Prue and Andy both looked away. Andy scratched the side of his head while Prue made a face, both of them feeling a little uncomfortable with the open display of affection before them.

"See you soon," he told Phoebe, heading back for the front door. He turned back around to readdress 'Ralph' one last time. "And, uh, Ralph?" he pointed at him. "Good luck with all those emergencies," came his warning. "They tend to run into alot of those around here."

"Hm. Right," Andy played along, feigning a smile.

"But on the bright side, at least you'll always be in business," he plastered on a fake smile. Then there was a brief pause. "I certainly know I will," he released some slight laughter because of the underlying meaning behind his choice of words. He knew that if he was right about the other man standing there, perhaps 'Ralph', as he called himself, picked up on the subtle dig he had just thrown out there.

As Cole exited the manor, Phoebe closed the door behind him. However, before she turned back around to face the others, Andy shared a concerned look with Prue that Phoebe had missed.

"Uh, Pheebs, we've got some newer and bigger problems!" she finally addressed the youngest Halliwell, referring to the information she had just retrieved from Andy.

**(-X-) **

Cole paused just outside the front door after it had closed.

Slowly, he lifted up his hand and began shaking away the sparkly dust that had settled on his hand after coming into contact with the other man inside.

"A tracklighter!" he made a grimace.

He would probably need to go and warn the half-lighter about his presence. Especially since she was the one assigned to handle the two older sisters while he took care of the youngest. He could definitely interfere with the Source's plans; however, he quickly decided that the matter could wait until another day. Because it really wasn't his problem if the half-lighter couldn't deal with it.

He shimmered out heading back to his work office found in the city.

**(-X-)**

Melissa had waited a few minutes, with her ear plastered against the bathroom door, before attempting what she wanted to do.

When she was sure she thought she heard no sound or anyone waiting for her, she moved herself over to the small bathroom window. After stepping up onto the toilet seat and pushing the window open, a fresh breeze forced its way inside from the very cool night air. She managed to swing herself through the small opening and then landed feet first on the ground.

Thank heavens I'm small enough to do that, she thought.

Her goal was to find Paige. Paige had left in such a hurry but had forgotten completely about her. She needed to make sure that Paige was okay before the others found her missing. It was dark outside and Melissa made her way around the side of the big house and finally onto the sidewalk. Melissa hated the dark. It reminded her too much of the time she had lost her parents for good.

In her distracted and nervous state, she kept turning around and looking behind her. And then, boom, that's when it happened. She slammed straight into someone that was blocking the path in front of her.

Melissa let out a loud scream.

* * *

**To Be Continued: **Thanks for waiting. I really hope that you've read and enjoyed. And please don't forget to review. I appreciate hearing what you have to say.

**Coming up: The Scattered Agenda **

Cole's doubts do continue to resurface as his feelings for Phoebe continue to grow. His allegiance will be called into question. In the meantime, Piper and Leo will come to terms with the lack of control over their situation. Prue and Andy try to maintain their distance but begin to find it increasingly hard in chapters to come. Will there be consequences for them too? Also, someone uncovers the truth regarding Paige's identity. Will it be revealed to the sisters? And more of the Source's sinister plot is unveiled.

**Stay Tuned ...**


	4. The Scattered Agenda

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone.

First off, let me start by offering my apologies. For anyone who is/was interested in the continuation of this story, I'm really sorry I've waited so long to get back into updating it. I have been back a couple of months now but just couldn't get over the writer's block as quickly for this one. I have updated my other story with a few chapters and one more should be coming out before my "big move." Yup, lol, I'm moving again in the coming weeks so things have been rather busy and hectic again. We've found a better living arrangement, as the fire just kicked us out of our old home so unexpectedly, we had to go where we could in the beginning. Now that things have settled down a bit, we'll be going somewhere else.

Also, let me take the time to offer my sincerest thanks to all of you who left thoughtful and encouraging words over my situation when I needed to leave and stop updating my stories all the way back in March. I really appreciated it.** :o) **

And I'll conclude by letting any readers for **ROTUK** know that I'll be working on putting out at least one more chapter before the "move." After that, I'll pick back up with the writing again once I'm settled in. I've just been super-busy with planning the move that I'm behind on finishing it because I started working on this story and new chapter first.

**Now for the next chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Scattered Agenda **

"Wait. Let me get this straight?" Phoebe's voice carried from across the living room couch, where she now sat, trying to recount the unbelievable story just told to her by Prue. "A half-lighter is a cross between a whitelighter and a darklighter?" She snorted, although not because she found it funny. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Prue answered the question honestly. "But now we know that they do exist out there somewhere. Which means they are very real, not to mention, they pose as a very serious threat to both whitelighters and Elders. And by extension to us."

Phoebe's laughed with a sarcastic edge. "Of course."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Prue sighed, a quick roll of her eyes affirming that she felt the same way as Phoebe did regarding the latest news.

"So then what?" Phoebe speculated further. "Are these half-lighters supposed to be the result of that _generation 666_ plan Leo told us about some time ago? Back when we were helping what's her name?" she strained her brain, placing her hands at the sides of her temples, desperately trying to recall the name.

"Daisy?" Prue immediately put out there.

"Yeah, Daisy," Phoebe snapped her fingers. "Although, wait a minute," she contemplated on second thought. "I thought she was a future whitelighter-to-be when Derek tried to seduce her over to evil. She wasn't even a whitelighter yet, right? Or am I missing something?"

"She wasn't," Prue agreed and then thought on it some more. "Which begs the question, how are darklighters even getting close enough to whitelighters to be in relationships with them, let alone producing offspring with them?" Confusion was etched all around and within the lines of her face. "I mean, I thought they were supposed to be able to sense each other out?"

"Uh-huh," Phoebe nodded. "I think our _tracklighter _friend over there needs to explain that one a little bit better," she smirked in Andy's direction. "Talk about really breaking the rules. And the Elders are worried about a good witch and a whitelighter?" she rolled her eyes, making light of Piper and Leo's situation.

Prue and Phoebe both turned their attention back to Andy, seeking a better explanation. However, he appeared distracted, pacing over the length of the floor in the living room, staring blankly into the space that was surrounding him. He had allowed Prue the honor of being the one to relay all the facts to Phoebe, the very same facts he had given to her only moments ago.

"Andy?" Prue pushed, calling out and breaking him from his trance.

His concerned expression shifted back in the direction of Prue as the sound of her voice resonated with him. Although, during the last several moments, he had managed to completely block out most of what the two sisters had been discussing with each other and trying to sort out.

"Huh?" he threw back their way.

Prue and Phoebe shared a quick look.

"Whitelighters and darklighters?" Prue asserted. "How are they getting together?"

Andy pulled himself away from his thoughts. He dropped the deeply, contemplative demeanor and then headed back over towards the chair. He took a seat across from Prue and Phoebe, who were both seated on the couch next to each other. Then for a split second, he made direct eye contact with his former _love_. Enough time had passed for them to at least get over the initial awkward feelings of from his sudden and unexpected re-entrance into their lives. However, that didn't mean that all the awkwardness had vanished. Even though they had been sharing 'space' for a little while now, both could still feel the intense sparks and heated energy that lingered in the air between them. Prue was still settling into the idea of seeing Andy walking around again. It was strange, while his sudden reappearance felt surreal, it also felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. Almost like things were finally back to 'normal' after this whole past year. His presence was so familiar to her, it was like he had never left at all. However, when he would make any eye contact with her, those nervous butterflies would jump to life in the pit of her stomach.

"The Elders don't know how it happened, they just know it did," he answered them honestly, quickly breaking all eye contact with Prue. "But that's where I come in, " he clarified. "And others like me. To find out."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, wanting a more thorough explanation behind this new destiny he apparently now possessed. She waited a few seconds, hoping he would offer more insight into this. When he didn't, she spoke up.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of that, I'm a little confused. How is that you're different from a whitelighter again?" she asked. "I mean, whitelighters can sense and track darklighters because they are their evil counterparts. So I'm still trying to understand why they can't just find these half-lighters ... whatever they are, themselves?"

She made a face.

Andy sighed. "Well, for starters, whitelighters are usually pacifists by nature," he elaborated for them. "That's why their job is to guide and assist their charges, not really to go into any type of combat. That's what you do, and other charges like you, but as a tracklighter, I'm different. Not only do I retain all the abilities any average whitelighter would have such as healing, sensing, and orbing but I can also track and kill. With my own crossbow. Something a whitelighter wouldn't normally do and something a whitelighter doesn't even have," he explained.

"Crossbow?" Prue questioned. She was curious about that. "Like the ones the darklighters already have?"

Andy nodded. "Similar," he answered her. "But a little different. I'm not immune to the poison of darklighter arrows, just like your average whitelighter wouldn't be; however, I am immune to the poison my own arrows carry. But normal whitelighters could have an adverse reaction if they ever came into contact with one of them, just like they would with a darklighter's arrow. The poison from my arrows is basically like a special cocktail blend of what would be needed to take out a whitelighter and a darklighter combined."

"Oh. So then you're like a special task force for Elders and whitelighters?" Phoebe cracked, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Can't really say that I'm surprised?" she teased him, although, half serious at the same time.

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded gently, a small smile spreading across her own lips.

Andy smiled too, before responding back. "Sort of. I guess that would be the mortal equivalent to what I do now," he surmised, thinking about and then comparing his new role as a tracklighter with that role from his former days in the mortal world as an Inspector.

Prue sighed, quickly turning serious once again. "So, I guess that clears up how and why you can stop them but average whitelighers wouldn't be able to. But the only question I have left is why can't whitelighters sense or track them? Whitelighters have the ability to sense darklighters already."

"Because we're pretty sure it has something to do with them being 'hybrid' instead of just being one or the other," Andy explained further. "It confuses things. Somehow, this dual nature they possess provides them with a unique ability to cloak their darklighter half while in the presence of other whitelighters. It's dangerous because they can appear completely normal to other whitelighters. And I will assume that the same can be said for them if they wanted to block the whitelighter side of themselves in the presence of the Underworld."

"Great," Phoebe sighed, giving a quick roll of her eyes. "A supernatural shield that gives them the best of both worlds."

Prue quickly agreed with that one. "No kidding. Just imagine all the damage they could do if they really wanted to take over up_ there_," she indicated with a nod of her head towards the ceiling, making reference to the realm inhabited by both Elders and whitelighters alike. "They can just come and go as they please and ..." her voice suddenly drifted off as an overwhelming feeling of dread overtook her. Her thoughts shot to their missing sister.

Prue's eyes widened meeting Phoebe's. A sudden fear resignated inside of both sisters as their minds were suddenly running rampid with the same exact thoughts. Both of them continued to look at each other, the same expression held firmly in place. Unfortunately, the conclusion just seemed to fit.

"Piper?" Prue threw out.

"And Leo?" Phoebe followed suit, nodding her head in agreement because she had reached the same conclusion. "Oh my god!" She lept up from the couch.

Could all this new information really be connected to Piper and Leo's unexplained disappearance?

"Andy?" Prue addressed him with a sense of urgency and a dead serious look plastered across her face. "Does any of this have something to do with Piper and Leo and why they're gone?" Then, she too, rose to her feet quickly and began pacing. "It's been two months without a sign or word from either one of them and nobody has any answers. Piper left to go back up there with Leo. Up there!" she stressed again. "Have the Elders been keeping it from us?"

Andy slowly got up from the couch. The concern etched in her voice was very evident and the protective streak that had always been there, when it came down to one of her sisters and their safety, came to life. He couldn't blame her. Piper and Leo's whereabouts were a mystery and no one seemed to know how it was possible or where they had gone.

"Prue, look, I honestly don't have the answer to that," he offered her.

"Andy, come on?" Phoebe's voice pleaded in a serious way. "If you know more than you're saying, you have to tell us. This is Piper we're talking about. Our sister."

"Phoebe, I'm not hiding anything," he turned to address her, defending himself. "I've told you basically everything there is to know at this point. And it's not like I don't care about what happens to Piper too," he sounded a bit offended by the insinuation he thought he was receiving.

Prue sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Andy, sorry," she apologized, opening them back up. "We know that you care about Piper. That's not what we meant, it's just ..." she paused to gather her thoughts and express her concerns more efficiently. "But it's possible, I mean, more than possible that it's connected somehow, right?" Prue asserted. "I mean, half-lighters can be conversing up there right now, pretending to be whitelighters, and you guys wouldn't even have a clue," she concluded strongly. "Piper and Leo could have run into trouble with them."

"Prue, anything is possible at this point, we just don't know anything for sure," he answered back, frustration evident in his own voice. He crossed his arms and sent her a strong and determined stare. His tone switched over from frustration into one that was laced with firmness. "But you need to listen to me and I mean it. I know you're concerned for Piper, I'm concerned for her. But do not try and get involved in this. You don't have what it takes to stop them, even if we knew for sure that they were in trouble because of half-lighters."

"Andy, you know I can't make that promise," Prue declared with just as much determination thrown back through her own words. "Not when this involves my sister and Piper's life might be on the line."

"Well, if you're not careful, your life might be on the line," Andy's voice rose a notch when he challenged her stubborn-ness head on.

Prue felt some of the unresolved resentment she still held towards him rising to the surface once again. She sent him her best cold glare. "Well, thank you, but see, I'm a big girl now. So I really don't need you coming here to the manor anymore trying to protect me. I can take care of myself." Her eyes then narrowed some more. "Not so sure the same can be said for you, though."

Andy just stared back - desperately trying to bite his tongue.

The tension between the two former lovers was building back up inside of the living room and Phoebe quickly moved to intervene. She stepped up closer, almost in between them, putting her hands up in the air and signaling to them that the impending argument needed to be stopped before it got out of hand with one of them possibly saying something they would regret later on.

"Alright, listen, obviously there's alot going on here and we're all on edge but can we not turn on each other because of it," she stressed. "Let's just cool down and then decide the best way to deal with these issues. One at a time," she stressed. "Like, starting with Melissa," she pointed out. "Who's been in that bathroom an awfully long time now."

Phoebe made a face and looked down at the watch on her wrist as the thought had suddenly dawned on her. Prue, on the other hand, just averted her gaze away from both of them.

"Fine," Prue interjected curtly. "You go check on Melissa while I go do some other checking of my own," she declared, turning around on her heels. She headed in the direction of the staircase. "I'll be in the attic, " she informed her sister.

"Prue?" Andy called out, instinctively taking a few steps to follow her but was stopped by Phoebe when he felt her reach out for him.

"No, wait, just let her go for right now," she advised him as gently as possible. "Let her calm down first, trust me. Let me just go check on Melissa to see what's taking her so long and to make sure she's all right."

Andy didn't move a muscle. He just looked over at her and nodded his acceptance.

"Okay. Be right back," Phoebe's faint smile followed her spoken words.

Andy's eyes followed Phoebe's retreating form as she left in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. After she disappeared from his line of sight, he stared back one last time in the direction Prue had departed to.

"Yeah, right," he let out a sigh. "Welcome back, Andy," he muttered to himself, turning back in the direction of the living room.

**(-X-) **

She was in a hurry to catch up but she hadn't been paying much attention when she suddenly slammed into a hard body now in front of her, blocking her path. It was dark outside and she was about several steps away from the manor. She had instinctively let out a loud scream.

"Melissa?"

The familiar sound of the voice calling her name immediately broke through her screaming fit, causing it to come to a quick end.

The adrenaline was still coursing through her body and the sound of her rapidly beating heart began to calm within the first few seconds she was able to identify the voice of the person standing before her. The young teenager visibly relaxed, closing her eyes and sighing out loud, after realizing that the unexpected collision course was met with someone who wasn't much of a stranger at all.

"Paige," the name passed through her lips. "You scared the s ..." but the young teenager didn't get the chance to finish the sentiment.

"Don't finish that sentence, please," Paige immediately intervened, putting an end to the colorful phrase that Melissa had intended to relay.

Melissa huffed. "Fine, whatever. What I meant to say was I didn't want you to leave me here by myself," she offered instead.

Paige smiled at the young girl. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I got a little ..."

"Freaked out?" Melissa finished for her, arching her brows.

Paige thought about it. "No, actually, I was going to say distracted," she settled on. "But, whatever." She glanced back over towards the manor, sighing, and feeling annoyed with what she felt forced to do. "Come on," she instructed, taking steps back towards the illustrious sized home.

"Wait, no, how come we're going back?" Melissa hesitated, her uncertainty made very clear to Paige. "I thought you wanted to leave?"

"Um, yeah, I actually really do. But unfortunately? We're stuck," Paige let out a sigh. "We really don't have another choice right now," she argued to the young girl. She stopped just in front of the cemented stairs and then turned back around, beckoning with her body language that she expected Melissa to follow her lead. "Well? Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Melissa crossed her arms defiantly. "Nah-uh," she declined and proceeded to shake her head with as much determination as she could muster. "_The Addams Family _in there," she nodded in the direction of the Halliwell Manor, "is a little too weird even for me. I say we run for it while we still have the chance."

Paige couldn't help the smirk that broke out on her face. "You've actually seen that?" she asked the teenager of the new generation. "For some reason, I don't believe you. Because that show is even before _Paige time_."

"Hey, I've seen the movies a couple times. Those aren't that _old_, you know," she stressed deliberately. "Not like you, anyway," a smug look suddenly covered the teenager's face.

Paige arched her eyebrows. "Hey! Believe it or not, kid, I'm not really that much older than you."

"I'm still not coming," Melissa stubbornly persisted, refusing to move from her designated spot on the sidewalk.

"Look," Paige groaned. "The last thing I want to have to do is go back up in there myself but we're stuck out here for miles and miles with no way back," she turned serious. "And if I don't get you back to the Center soon, before someone notices you're missing, we're both looking at a whole lot of trouble. I happen to need my job, okay?" she emphasized, nodding her head for effect.

Melissa's own reaction was to groan back in response and then roll her eyes in dramatic fashion before reluctantly giving in. She shuffled her feet against the sidewalk, making her way back in Paige's direction as slowly as possible. Paige moved back, allowing Melissa to take the lead. The young social worker-to-be followed behind at a close distance and as they approached the small porch leading to the front door, Paige remembered one last detail.

"Oh, yeah, and by the way. I left my purse back at the club. Without my car keys we aren't going anywhere!"

**(-X-)**

Cole sat at his office desk, continuously twirling a pencil around in between his fingers over and over again, in the same pattern and with the same frequency, without putting much thought into it - the only current evidence of his distracted state of mind. He sat with a blank stare, his look penetrating the space found directly in front of him. A big window, over-looking the big city skyscrapers found in San Francisco and the noisy traffic below, loomed before him. He sat with his back facing his desk.

Among his many thoughts, the one that plagued him the most was the witch:

Phoebe.

He had spent a considerable amount of time within her company during the past month, studying every inch of her, every inch of her life, of her sisters lives, and any strengths or weaknesses he could work to exploit. He had managed to successfully infiltrate the inner core of the Charmed Ones existence, penetrating the outside bubble blown up for the rest of the mortal world to see, and it was all due in part to the vulnerability of the youngest witch. Cole latched onto the mortal witch's desires, planning to take full advantage of them. The most prominent of those desires just so happened to be her willingness to take risks in finding that one true love.

However, there was also now a downside. His close involvement, in addition to the frequent contact with the intoxicatingly beautiful Phoebe Halliwell, had awakened a part of himself he fought to keep buried as Belthazor. But no matter how hard he tried to subdue it, extinguish it, those conflicting feelings for her would always manage to find a way to fight and reawaken deep within him. Her very presence, or rather, the mere thought of her within his presence, could distract him beyond the point of comprehension. Cole found himself inexplicitly drawn to the vibrancy that resonated from her care-free spirit and the thought of her full cherry-colored lips within inches of his own, brought chills up and down his spine. It was such a strong and forbidden attraction but one that was growing nevertheless. He acknowledged very quickly that if he wasn't careful he could be playing with fire.

Too late, he knew he was.

Cole had a duty to the Underworld, more specifically, to the Source. And then suddenly, without even turning around in his chair to look, he felt the presence of another inside of his office. It was an unwelcoming presence.

Her presence.

"What did I tell you about just dropping in here unannounced?" his cold, emotionless tone was directed at her. Then he spun around in his chair to face her. "Karen?" he called the half-lighter by name, staring at her with an expression that appeared just as emotionless as his voice had sounded.

"Belthazor?" she nodded her head in greeting. "It's nice to see you too," she mocked him back, a dark expression suddenly breaking out and covering her face. It was a part of that darker nature that was usually hidden away from mortals found in the outside world. But here, with him, there was no need for any pretenses and she didn't appreciate being dismissed in such a brusque manner.

"Nah-uh!" he quickly interjected in a scolding fashion. "It's Cole here," he corrected. He got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk, standing just a few feet away from her. "And I must say, if you insist on making these appearances in my office, without my knowledge or consent? Then I insist that you use the door like everyone else," he nodded in the direction of his office door. Next, he crossed his arms. "Now what are you doing here?" he immediately cut to the chase.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she mocked him very openly. "The Source is becoming impatient."

Cole smirked. "When has he ever been known for his patience?" he cracked.

Karen Croft sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "He wants his plan put into motion. Like as in right now. And I'm here to report back to him on the progress you've made. With the other witch. I believe her name is Phoebe?"

"Phoebe isn't your concern. She's mine," he snapped, in a tone that came across more defensive than he knew it should have sounded. Almost possessive or even protective in nature. "You handle your business and I'll handle mine. End of story."

The half-lighter snickered in response to his assertion.

"Yes, Cole. It seems like the witch has become more than just business," she taunted him. However, she then ventured further into an area that proved to be a mistake. "You've been spending way too much time with her as it is," she criticized. "There's been more than enough time to secure what is needed from you."

Cole advanced on the half-lighter, stopping short of being only within inches of her face. He glared at her quite menacingly. Suddenly, he lost control and his physical appearance shifted and transformed into the part of himself best known to most of the Underworld. The vile, red creature with the black, paint markings covering his face now stood in place of his human form. With one of his large hands, he grabbed for Karen's throat, encircling it in one swift motion, and squeezing in an attempt to persuade her through intimidation and force.

"Now you listen to me," he seethed with venom dripping through his words. "I work alone here. Which means, I don't report back to you or to anyone. My assignment, how I'm going about it, and when I am or am not ready is not of your concern. I'll be the one to report back to the Source when I've secured the witch. Are we clear with each other, half-lighter?" the demonic voice spat out at her.

Karen Croft absorbed the words but kept a defiant stance. She remained silent, didn't struggle; however, her narrowed eyes and icy glare were shot at him as she nodded her head in between choking sounds. Small coughs also managed to escape from her during the unexpected assault. Belthazor interpreted her silence and choking as submission. After pulling away, he stepped back and transformed into the human image of Cole once again.

"Good." He retreated back around to his desk and then sat down. "Besides, I think you need to be a little more concerned with how you're going to finish accomplishing things from your end, don't you?" his confident tone carrying over to her as he looked down to straighten out his tie. "For instance, Prue," he laughed. "Who, last time I checked, still appears to be walking around up here in the mortal world."

"We can handle Prue Halliwell!" she spat back in defiance.

"Really? While she is being paid visits by tracklighters?" he then slipped in the not so subtle admission of what he had discovered at the manor a short while ago.

"What?" Karen reacted with a look of distaste. Her face immediately paled, draining of all it's color.

Cole smirked, enjoying her discomfort at the news. He folded his hands inside his lap, leaning back in his chair.

"There was one at the manor earlier," he continued on. "Which begs the question," his face took on a serious, contemplative expression meant to mock her further. "How exactly is it that you plan on getting close enough to her now in order to do what you need to get done?"

The half-lighter looked worried.

"Because I'm guessing it'll only be a matter of time before that tracklighter, or another one just like him, tracks you down," he laughed at her. "Maybe you should take that back to the Source," he cracked, mocking her earlier inference that Cole's motives should be called into question. There was no need to report back to the demonic liege regarding his own dealings; however, hers on the other hand? He loved sowing the seed of doubt within her.

Karen began pacing, her backside now facing Cole. She started to think about what she had just come to learn recently, from the darklighter who had been working alongside the half-lighters. "If that's really true, then I'm afraid that's not the only problem we have," she opted to share.

"We?" Cole mimicked her. "No, no, no," he chanted in mantra. "See, _we,_ don't have any problems. You; however, do have a problem. These tracklighters have been designed to sense and track your kind, not mine," he made his point very clear to her. "So, here's what I predict. I'll continue on with my own assignment and deliver to the Source as soon as I'm finished. As promised. You on the other-hand?" he paused and then let out a laugh. "Not really feeling so confident about. Which means, I have no doubts that after you fail, the Source will dispose of your kind and just have me pick up right where you left off," he sealed her doomed fate for her with a smug smile set in place.

Karen Croft turned around on him, a strong and intense glare flashing in her eyes. "There may be a fourth Charmed One that no one knew about it," she spat out rather suddenly and unexpectedly.

Cole was taken aback. A serious look took root. "What?"

**(-X-) **

Piper and Leo had spent what felt like hours going through the boxes scattered in the attic. They had found nothing to give any indication that the Halliwells had in fact descended from such a powerful line of magic. Even worse, they panicked when they discovered Leo no longer had access to his powers, much like Piper.

"Leo, this is just ridiculous. There's nothing in here at all," Piper let her frustration out, pushing the last box away from her and finally giving up. The attic was a mess, discarded items were found everywhere on the floor. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we definitely need to start with finding your sisters," he settled on.

Both got up from the floor where they had been kneeling.

"How?" Piper protested. "What if they don't live here anymore?" she made it a point to stress once again. "We have no idea where to find them, let alone how to."

"Only one way to find out," he answered her. He shared a brief look with her and then headed in the direction of the door. Piper followed behind him.

However, there was then the sudden sound of a voice traveling up to them from the second floor. It made both of them stop dead in their tracks. With their bodies frozen in place, feelings of nervousness and uncertainty fluttered to life within each of them. This particular voice did not sound familiar. Any short-lived expectations of it being Prue or Phoebe were quickly put to rest.

"Hello?" the voice could be heard getting closer. "Piper? Are you home?"

Well, whoever it was, it definitely sounded like the person knew them or at least, they knew who Piper was. Both Piper and Leo backed up, reconsidering their decision to leave the attic.

"This really sucks," Piper vented through a whispered hiss. "I don't even have my powers to rely on right now."

They quickly looked around the attic, each one of them desperately looking to secure something to use in their defense should the need arise. Leo's eyes scanned the contents scattered across the floor and he quickly located a set of antique candlesticks sticking out from some newspaper inside of a box. Before the search, the newspaper had apparently been used to keep them protected in their place of storage. He bent over and pulled two of them out.

"Here!" he announced, handing one candlestick over to Piper as fast as he could. Piper grabbed ahold of it and then each one took a defensive stance, preparing for an impending attack by the intruder. They lifted the candlesticks high into the air almost above their heads.

"Piper, it's me," the voice now carried into the attic, bringing with it the woman the voice belonged to. "I ..." she halted her sentence and stopped herself abruptly. She had only made it a couple feet into the attic before being greeted by the peculiar sight in front of her. Her eyes darted around the room. "Uh ..." she stuttered. "Is everything okay?"

Piper and Leo glanced at each other, reaching the same conclusion and while communicating with a simple look in their eyes. This woman didn't appear to be a threat, but boy, in this precise second did they sure feel stupid for being wrong. Now they had placed themselves in the awkward position of having to explain. Piper and Leo glanced at each other, each letting out nervous laughs to cover up the embarrassing moment.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Uh-huh," Piper nodded her head, quickly bringing the candlestick down until it was hidden behind her back. Leo copied Piper's actions, and both of them plastered on a fake smile while shooting them in the direction of their unfamiliar guest.

"Sorry about that," Leo threw out a big, flashy smile. "We, uh, we just thought we heard something. "You can never be too careful," he tried to use as a quick cover-up for the candlesticks.

"A burglar," Piper quickly improvised. "We thought maybe we heard a burglar."

A confused expression washed over the other woman's face. "Didn't you recognize my voice? And what about the alarm system?" she inquired.

"Not working," they both answered the question simultaneously.

The other woman's eyes widened. "Oh. Right. So then you thought that waving two candlesticks around in the air, above your heads, was going to alert 911 instead?" She flashed a smile at them and then let out a peculiar but uneasy laugh.

Piper laughed, feeling some uneasiness of her own, while trying to play along. "Haha. That's very funny. We just, um, we thought ..." she trailed off, struggling for the right words to explain, but then Leo quickly jumped in to the rescue. She was feeling so on edge and it was making her sound stupid.

"Sorry, we couldn't hear you. Didn't know it was you," he quickly offered up, trying to imitate what one would consider an apologetic smile of sorts.

"And uh, listen, speaking of alarm systems, did I happen to leave the door unlocked while I was downstairs? I'm assuming that's how you were able to let yourself in." It didn't hurt to be too careful, Piper reasoned. What if she really was a demon, or worse, had something to do with how and why they got here?

Another peculiar look crossed the woman's face.

"Uh, no," she stammered out slowly. She pulled the key from out of her pocket and then flashed it in the air for both of them to see. "You gave me a spare key last summer, remember? When you went on vacation and I house sat for you. You told me that I was free to use it any time I wanted and that I could just let myself in. Did you want it back?" the hesitant question came next.

"Oh no," Piper quickly waved it off. "If I gave it to you to use, I'm sure there was a good reason for it," she brushed off. "But listen, uh ..." she pushed for a name, squinting her eyes in the process. "Um ..."

"Susan?" the woman put emphasis on her name, feeling completely baffled by what she considered to be an extremely odd display of behavior. What was going on today?

"Right, Susan!" Piper exclaimed with a bright smile. "How are you doing? Yeah, look, I'm sorry for the weird reception but I've just been a little scattered this morning," she tried desperately to sound as convincing as she could.

At the same time, Piper's mind quickly shot somewhere else. If this woman really was just a friend, she wondered if perhaps Susan could hold some answers to the whereabouts of her sisters. The only thing, though, how would she break into that conversation without making herself appear any more suspicious to the woman than she already did?

"It's not a problem," Susan replied. "I just stopped over because you weren't answering your phone and I wanted to let you know that dance class was cancelled for today. The teacher came down with the flu so you didn't need to drop Melinda off."

Upon a more careful inspection, Susan noticed the physical changes.

"Hey, did you guys do something different with your hair? You both look ... different," she settled on.

"Um, yeah, actually we kind of did a little something ..." Piper stammered some more of her words, exchanging uneasy looks with Leo, who also tried to play it off with more smiles and some quick talk.

"Right, we needed a change," he threw out after Piper.

Susan just continued to glance back and forth between the two of them. She nodded her head in response to their rushed explanation. For as long as she could remember knowing them, this just seemed a little weird. But she made it a point not to dwell on that for too long. It just is what it is, she reasoned.

"So, Susan. About Phoebe?" Piper began as casually as possible.

"Sure. What about her?" Susan smiled at the mention of the other sister's name. "Did you hear from her yet? Is she already back from Paris?"

_Paris?_

"Paris?" Piper repeated her own thought, only in a much calmer tone, as she pretended to go along with the flow of information. "Right, um, yeah we actually talked, for awhile and hey," she finally broke through the stammering, trying to act like she was enthused. "Wouldn't you know that when I finally got her on the phone, one of the first things she wanted to ask me about was Prue and how she was doing?" Her bright fake smile remained in place the entire time she spoke.

_What the hell was Phoebe doing in Paris?_

However, the shift in expression that crossed the other woman's face suddenly caught Piper's immediate attention. Susan's smile had quickly faded and her face resembled a mask of shock. Gone, was the friendly exterior that had graced the flow of conversation just seconds ago and now the woman held a very somber disposition. For the life of her, Piper couldn't figure out what it was that she had said to cause the woman to react in such a manner. Damn, had she inadvertently said something that had just gotten them caught out? She was suddenly worried. But the next few words ended up shocking Piper even more.

"Piper?" Susan appeared to tread on this next topic very cautiously. "You and Phoebe haven't seen or spoken to Prue in years."

**(-X-)**

Inside of the Underworld, the darklighter walked at a steady pace. He walked down a long path that twisted at odd angles and appeared to stretch on endlessly until merging into a dark and dismal enclove, covered in deep shadows. The linear pathway the broke out in front of him was shielded in between a number of paddle-locked doors that were found in rows on each side of him. It was a dark and dingy atmosphere, with a few scattered torches on the walls providing some light to lead the way. The smell of fear permeated in the space around them. Perhaps that was because the small enclosures found beyond the doors were being used to house their prisoners. Or to be more precise, prisoners belonging to the half-lighter clan.

The darklighter was accompanied by another. A fellow brethren but only in part. All similarities ended there and the darklighter made sure to remember that. His comrade beside him was in fact a half-lighter. They were a blended mixture of his nature and of that belonging to his immortal enemy, the whitelighter. This fact alone put the darklighter on guard because he knew these half-lighters had their own agenda, much like most of the demonic Underworld.

They're being kept in here," the half-lighter announced, approaching one of the locked doors with a key. "Is the Source ready to have them moved and planted inside the mortal world?"

"No!" the darklighter declared. "Not yet. We still haven't secured the other two sisters to finish the process."

"Then why did you need to come here right now?" the half-lighter turned on him.

"To make sure that you live up to your end of the bargain with the Source and his plan!" he sneered back at the half-lighter. "We may need to use another space to hold another witch."

The darklighter was very aware that the half-lighter clan had struck up an agreement with the Source. In return, they were allowed to keep their quarters in the Underworld and to continue with their affairs so long as it didn't interfere with the Source and his plans. Only, now, some of them were working in league with the Source to help bring his own plan against the Charmed Ones to fruition.

"Another witch?" the half-lighter's eyes narrowed. "What witch? Karen has told me nothing of this," he made reference to his fellow comrade, who was in charge of this operation connected to the Source's plan.

"Karen is busy working on securing the last two witches!" the darklighter bellowed. "But we've unfortunately come across another problem," he stressed. "And it needs to be dealt with immediately."

"I thought Belthazor was assigned to one of the witches?" the half-lighter threw back, confusion appearing on his features. "Karen was in charge of securing the last two. And we weren't informed about any other witch. Karen never mentioned it."

The darkligher interjected quickly. "Karen has been made well aware of this new wrinkle in the Source's plan. I've already made her aware of it. She's left it to me to try and figure out how to deal with it before we bring it to the Source's attention."

The half-lighter could be annoying with his incessant need to follow proper channels, through his own kind, before following through on anything that needed to be done. This unnerving trait had to be connected to the whitelighter side, the darklighter assumed, which was in direct opposition to a darklighter's true nature of anarchic proportions.

The first half-lighter had actually been created by accident here in the Underworld when a clan of darklighters had captured a whitelighter. Instead of killing him, they had attempted to infuse the whitelighter's blood with a darklighter's in the hopes of learning how to obtain their abilities and like-ness. The experiment was carried out in the hopes of achieving a way to infiltrate the realm of Elders and Whitelighters. However, after the merging of blood had taken place, the newly created half-lighter, a former darklighter, had changed, vanishing amongst the Underworld and taking the whitelighter with him. Rumors spread shortly afterwards that the whitelighter had eventually been killed. However, in time, others of his kind began popping up.

"Can you supply it or not?" the darklighter seethed through clenched teeth.

The half-lighter recoiled at the tone. "Of course we can supply it. But how do you plan on getting to the witch in order to get her here?"

The darklighter turned on his heels. "I'll worry about that."

**(-X-)**

_Huh?_

That was the only word that ran through Piper's mind in the few seconds that followed the other woman's revelation.

"Huh?" Piper found herself putting a voice to her thoughts.

It was the only word that Piper's mind was able to throw out at her when she heard this friend Susan tell her that she hadn't seen nor heard from Prue in years. Also, not just Piper, but apparently Phoebe as well.

"Has that suddenly changed?" Susan pushed further, her curiosity piqued.

However, just as Piper was about to push for some much needed answers, the tension felt in the air was broken by the light-hearted banter and giggling of two little girls making their way inside the attic. Rebecca, or Becky, as the other little girl was usually called, stopped near her mother. Melinda, on the other-hand, ran up to her mother, throwing her arms around her waist for a big hug.

"Mommy?" the little girl addressed Piper excitedly. "Auntie Susie says that if it's okay with you, I can have a sleepover with Becky tonight. Because we didn't get to dance today and there's no school for us tomorrow. Can I? Can I?" she pleaded.

Piper looked down at the little girl, then over to the woman named Susan and her daughter. Then she looked back to Leo, who just shrugged his shoulders in response to what was happening around them.

"Please?" Melinda begged some more.

"Um, sure," she let out hesitantly. "Why not?" she enthused for her little girl's benefit. She honestly didn't know how she felt about the situation. Could she really trust this woman? Did her future counterpart?

"Yay!" Melinda jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you mommy, thank you." She hugged her mother again and then ran back over to meet her friend, who was seen rejoicing at the news as well. The two little girls then went to make their retreat from the attic and the three adults were once again left standing alone.

"Um, if you want me to go and help her pack, I can do that for you?" the friend named Susan offered, while pointing over her shoulder. "I mean, I wouldn't mind ..." her own voice now filled with uncertainty from the strange encounter the three of them had just shared. Her eyes quickly scanned the messy condition of the attic with boxes and tons of its former contents cluttering the floor. "Besides, it looks like I just caught you two in the middle of something important."

Leo followed the direction of her eyes. "Oh, that," he laughed it off. "You know, just some spring cleaning." His bright smile was thrown her way on purpose.

"It's the middle of October," she shot back at them, shaking her head a little bit.

The smiles on both Piper and Leo's faces dropped.

Susan closed her eyes, shaking her head more urgently. "Uh, yeah, never-mind," she waved it off with her hand. "Just remember, next weekend, is the annual fund-raising dinner to help raise money for the kids costumes. We need to put anything we earn aside into our collection for the recital at the end of the year. Don't forget to be there. It's still being held on the ground floor at the dance studio. I know you volunteered to cook and I know that things can get distracting around here so I just didn't want you to forget ..."

"Wait, I did?" Piper's eyes widened in response to the surprising news that she was expected to prepare some type of meal for an unknown quanity of people related to her daughter's extra-curricular activity. She quickly remembered to cover up. "Oh, right, I did. Not a problem, thanks for reminding me."

"Sure. Uh, listen, I'll have Melinda back home before dinner time tomorrow night, is that okay?" she started to back away in the direction of the attic door.

"Fine," Piper indicated with her smile and a strong nod of her head. "Bye. I mean, bye, Susan," she remembered to throw her name out there last minute.

After both of them were pretty sure that their unexpected guest was out of sight and out of earshot, Piper immediately turned to confront Leo. Loud sighs escaped from the two of them and deep intakes of air immediately followed as the two of them had fought to restrain the release while in the presence of Susan.

"Okay, Leo, this is turning into a freaking nightmare," Piper vented, bringing her hands up to rest against her forehead. "I can not believe this is happening."

Leo reached out to pull her into an embrace. "We're going to figure this out," he attempted to soothe her as best he could given the cirumstances. "And at least we know where Phoebe is and Prue can't be that far away."

Piper pulled back and looked up into his face.

"No. I mean, I can't believe that I'm being expected to prepare and hand over a full course buffet by next weekend," she cracked. "That takes alot of time."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise.

**(-X-) **

The doorbell rang, followed by an incessant knocking against the door.

"Coming!" Andy shouted out.

He approached the front door and after he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of the young woman who had darted out of the manor not too long ago, alongside Melissa. She was the same woman from the bathroom of P3 and he had saved her life. A look of momentary confusion graced his features as he suddenly contemplated how Melissa had ended up on the other side of the door with her. She was supposed to be using the bathroom. At that precise moment, Phoebe jolted into the foyer in a hurry.

"Uh, Andy, we've got a big problem. Melissa's not ..." however, her voice trailed off as she reached the front door. "Oh," she stopped just beside Andy. "Okay. I guess you're not in as much trouble as I thought. Someone here want to let me in on what's going on," she pointed between Andy, Paige, and Melissa. "And you, missy, I thought you said you just needed to use the bathroom?" Phoebe scolded the teenager, who then averted her gaze from Phoebe in a guilty fashion.

"I did," she admitted, while smirking. "I just needed to use the window too. After I was done."

"Uh-huh, right," Phoebe answered, rolling her eyes. "Not smart, kiddo. That darklighter could have come back for you. And then we would have had no way of knowing that you were in trouble."

"But he didn't," Melissa stressed back with clear defiance.

"Not the point," Phoebe matched her tone. "The point is you couldn't have known that."

Paige couldn't help but to roll her own eyes in response to Phoebe's lecture. "Look, this isn't a social call or anything," she finally interrupted. "The _kid_," she stressed back, "is my responsibility."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Melissa objected, folding her arms, and sending a less than pleased expression in Paige's direction.

Paige; however, ignored it. "It's just that we're stuck with no way back," she came across a little bit defensive. "And Melissa, well, she needs to get back where she belongs before everyone thinks she's gone missing. Again," she added with emphasis. "My car and my keys were left back at the club."

Andy nodded, stepping aside to allow them both entry back into the manor.

"Right," Phoebe sighed and acknowledged with a nod of her head. She ushered them inside.

"I can take them back," Andy readily offered his assistance.

The uneasy feeling overtook her senses once again as the young woman named Paige stood directly in front of her. That odd sensation of familiarity returned and a strange energy felt like it lingered in the air between them. After remembering it, she quickly contemplated why she had been the one to sense it earlier in the attic while Prue denied feeling anything at all. As she stood there observing Paige more closely, her distant body language told Phoebe everything she needed to know. This other woman had some obvious reservations. Reservations about them, about what she had seen earlier, and probably questions about what happened to her. In truth, Phoebe couldn't blame her either. However, almost instinctively, she tried to open a rapport with her.

"Listen, Paige. We're really sorry if any of this has scared you or even confused you in some way but it's very important that we can ..." but she didn't get to finish because Paige interjected very quickly.

"I'm not confused," she asserted quite forcefully. "I know what I saw, I just don't like what I saw. Big difference," she readily volunteered. "But it's not really a discussion I'm into having because the only reason I came back her was find myself a way back. To get my car. And to get my keys. End of story," she stressed, folding her arms.

Andy arched his brows. Some of her mannerisms and the stubborn streak she carried were definitely familiar to him. He began to re-assess his earlier suspicions regarding the young woman. She wasn't really a threat like he initially presumed, which meant she was genuinely looking out for Melissa's welfare. But he still sensed the presence of whitelighter traits emanating from within her.

_Who was she?_

"Andy will help you get back but first we need to know that we can trust you," Phoebe pleaded with her.

Andy stood on the sidelines silently, watching the exchange.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw, about who we are, otherwise it can bring us a whole lot of trouble. And then we wouldn't be able to help others like you. Or Melissa."

"Uh? Duh!" Paige mocked, rolling her eyes for effect. "Do I have _stupid_ tattooed on my forehead or something?" She almost sounded offended. "Why would I tell anybody anyway? Aside from the fact that I would come across sounding like a complete and raving lunatic, who would actually believe such a story?" she tried to argue what she felt was logical.

_Wonder if all this has anything to do with why their other sister is missing? Piper? Well, it's not going to happen to me, she thought._

"Alright, fine. But the fact still remains that you might be in some serious trouble ..."

"Phoebe?" Prue's loud voice, filled with panic, suddenly interrupted the conversation. The sound of it carried all the way down the staircase before she was even in sight.

All attention was drawn to Prue. Concerned and puzzled faces watched as she came racing down the stairs with the Book of Shadows held in her hands. Her quick strides carried an urgency with them and as she met up with the small group gathered in the foyer, she ignored the presence of the two outsiders. Then, she thrust the front cover of the Book in front of Phoebe in order to show her what had grabbed her immediate concern. Phoebe's eyes also went wide and then her eyes met with those of her sister's. She reached out to touch the cover.

"Oh my god, what happened?" her own voice sounded panicked.

Andy took a few steps in their direction. "What's the matter?"

The Triquetra symbol gracing the cover off the Book of Shadows was no longer united. The loops were divided and separated. Paige, who had also been standing in the background observing the odd behavior playing out before her, also stepped forward to take a closer look. The Book had managed to grab her attention, not because it was the center of the strange events occurring in the moment but because after she took a careful look at it, she recognized it as the same one from her dreams. Or rather, from her nightmares, the ones she had been having off and on for days now. Thinking back, she had been vaguely aware of it while Prue had been standing by it in the attic, just before she had taken off in such a hurry. She hadn't paid too close attention. But now, it mesmerized her. She took some cautious steps forward until she was in close proximity with the two sisters.

Andy and Melissa both watched her curious movements.

"Hey, that looks just like," Paige started to share as she reached out to touch the front cover with Prue and Phoebe.

Prue shot her a strange look and was tempted to pull the Book of Shadows away but felt restrained from doing so. Suddenly, everyone was startled by the unfolding events. Upon Paige's contact to the Book, the contact made by all three of the women, at the same time, resulted in a blue light shooting up out of the Book - from where the Triquetra was once formed.

"Um, whoa!" Phoebe jumped back, looking toward the ceiling with the others. "What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed, looking up.

The blue light then hit the ceiling and a sparkly halo of light reverted back down, enveloping Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Paige was tempted to turn around and run but found she was restrained from doing it. After a few seconds, the shimmering of light finally coalesced and shot back down in a straight line into the Book of Shadows. The loops began to glow a bright red, shaking, until they began to move. Finally, they did and they reformed back into the Triquetra formation.

When it was finished, both Prue and Phoebe stood back in shock. Prue held on tighter to the Book of Shadows in her arms. They cast surprised looks at one another first and then they turned to stare at Paige.

"Okay. Who exactly are you?" Prue demanded to know.

Paige could only stare back.

* * *

**To Be Continued: **Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review because it gives me some insight and ideas into what people think and whether or not people are still actually interested in reading it. Like I stated before, sorry for the long wait, but between everything that is going on in my personal life right now and the writer's block, it couldn't be helped. I'm going to pick back up with this story after the move is over.

**Stay Tuned ... **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone.

Big apologies for the time it's taking to update. Unfortunately after the move, I found out that my computer broke down. I took it to the shop and they told me that there was no point in fixing it ... the cost would be more to fix it rather than just replace it. It was only a second-hand PC because I had it given to me after the fire. So that means I won't be able to update until i get another computer. Once again, I offer my apologies ... it's just been one of those years lol. But I am working on getting another computer from my uncle who said he has one for me. So, god-willing, I shouldn't be gone too long. Just wanted to keep you guys updated since i know it can be frustrating from the reader's end when you wait a long time for updates with no communication from the author. It's taking longer than i planned but i will continue these stories and finish when i can.

Thanks for your patience. Hope all is well with everyone.

**Heather**


	6. OFFICIAL HIATUS

**Important Author's Note:**

Hi.

I known it's been months since I've updated; however, life has just been crazy for me for over the past year. There was the fire, numerous computer issues, and just recently I encounterd another personal health crisis (a lump under my arm above my breast). It turned out okay, not cancerous; however, I've recently made the decision to place both of my Charmed stories on permanent hiatus until further notice.

Sorry, I apologize to those of you left out there who may have been waiting but the truth is I haven't watched **Charmed** in ages. I've lost heart in writing it for the time being and over the course of this year tried to force myself numerous times to finish, which I just couldn't do. Personally, I feel there was a waning interest anyway since the lack of reviews for the recent chapters was beginning to reflect it. I hate leaving things unfinished, I really do, but if I go ahead and shove something together and throw it out there just for the sake of finishing - quite frankly, I know the work will just suck. And I hate that even more than I hate not finishing.

Honestly, life has just thrown me some curve balls I'm trying to work out and with that my interest has taken me to new places. I have two other works (non-Charmed) that I will be focusing on because my inspiration has shifted there right now. If and when I feel up to it again (inspired) or if I feel there is still enough continued interest here at **Charmed** fanfiction, I will give consideration to continuing with it once again. But, for now, I'm officially giving it a break and giving that news to you.

Thanks again for those of you who did follow me for a long time. Don't know if you're still out there but just needed to offer the gratitude to those of you who tried hard to review each chapter once you hopped on board.

*Big hugs*

**Heather**


End file.
